Through Time and Space
by Digger3000
Summary: Jimmy and Timmy Slash story with Doctor Who ripoff undertones. It's complete as far as fanfiction[dot]net is concerned. To continue reading, visit my homepage. Through Time and Space is produced by Magic Kitten Productions.
1. Roswell

**Author's Note**: All great writers create controversy. And if I'm any kind of writer at all, this will put me over the top. This is sure to be unlike any fanfic you've read, and if you don't like it, don't read it. Oh and Greg, don't reuse the same old garbage dump reviews, they get old. Also, I abhor fanfics that blatantly rip off other shows. And with that, I give you my blatant rip off of Doctor Who! (I don't own Doctor Who or Jimmy Neutron, but I do know Keith Alcorn.)

Timmy Turner's life was boring; it was as simple as that. He had fairy godparents, and unlimited supply of magical wishes, and everything he could possibly want (allegedly from the "internet"), but he basically had the same thing as everyone else: a boring school, boring friends, and a boring life. On this day Timmy came home and plopped down on his beanbag chair, too lazy to talk. He started playing his Crash Nebula videogame, which he usually did for around six or seven hours and then went to bed. But today, Timmy's plans would change…

Suddenly, a strange, oscillating sound filled the room, and the outline of a big blue box began to materialize out of nowhere. Timmy stared at the object, speechless, as it became fully visible. It seemed about the size of a phone booth and had the words "Police Public Call Box" written along the top. The door opened and the boy genius stepped out.

"Hey, Timmy," he said.

"…Neutron?"

Jimmy smiled, and Timmy still looked confused…

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Through Time and Space**

**Roswell **by** Digger3000**

"Neutron, what are you doing here? What is that thing?" Timmy asked, still having no idea what was going on.

"Oh, It's a spaceship. What do you think?" Jimmy replied.

"It looks like a…box!"

"Of course, a box is easier to park in someone's house."

"Ok…and what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just about to do some uh, traveling. And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me."

"You want me to go with you? Why?"

"I don't know, I thought it might be fun."

Timmy still had no idea what to say, so he said, "Uh, I can't. Yeah, you know, I got a lot of uh, homework to do."

Jimmy looked behind Timmy at the "homework" he was playing. He said, "…Ok, see your, Turner," and he returned to the police box.

About ten seconds passed and curiosity got the better of Timmy. He yelled, "Wait!"

"Yeah?" Jimmy said, poking his head out the door.

"Um, you really want me to go with you?"

"Sure, Timmy."

Timmy contemplated the decision he was about to make. He and Jimmy couldn't stay in the same room together for five minutes without fighting. How was he going to survive in a tiny box? Finally he blurted out, "Oh alright, I'll go."

"Great, come on in."

As Timmy started toward the box, he said, "Although, you could have made a bigger spaceship. Are we even gonna both fit in this" He was about to finish his sentence when he walked inside the box. But on the inside, the box wasn't a box… What Timmy had just walked into was a huge space, bigger than his bedroom. As he tried to wrap his brain around the idea of something bigger than his bedroom actually being in his bedroom, Timmy finally uttered, "thing?"

Jimmy smiled, "Does that answer your question?"

"How? What? Why?" Timmy stuttered, even more confused than before.

"Yeah, I thought that's how you'd react."

"So…your spaceship is…bigger on the inside than on the outside?"

"I call it the TARDIS, that stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. And yes, the inside occupies a different dimension than the outside, so it looks like it's bigger on the inside."

Timmy just stood there, staring blankly at Jimmy.

"Look," Jimmy said, "I know this is a lot to take in. You still want to come? Are you sure you won't get…time machine sick?"

Jimmy said the words 'time machine' and Timmy's short attention span kicked in, "Time machine? Cool!"

"Yeah, the TARDIS is a time machine."

"So where are we gonna go? I mean, when are we gonna go?"

"I was kind of thinking Roswell."

"What's Roswell?"

"You don't know what Roswell is? It was the most famous alleged UFO crash in history!"

"Come on, you don't believe in aliens, do you?"

"Oh I've seen them, but I want to know what really happened at Roswell."

Jimmy started to go to the control panel when Timmy stopped, "Wait…is it gonna be dangerous?"

"Probably."

Timmy smiled, "Great, let's go!"

Jimmy smiled back and ran to the control panel. In the center of the room, there was a huge tube surrounded by the control console. The console had every knob, button, switch, and lever imaginable. Jimmy manipulated the controls and entered the date, July 7, 1947. The tube in the center of the room moved up and down, and Timmy heard the same noise he heard when the TARDIS first appeared in his room. The TARDIS shook and vibrated slightly, and Timmy held on to the control panel. Finally all the motion stopped and Jimmy went to the TARDIS door.

"You coming?" He asked Timmy, who was still clinging to the console.

Timmy walked out of the TARDIS, "Wow…I don't think I'm in Dimmsdale anymore."

"Nope. Timmy Turner, welcome to Roswell, New Mexico, year 1947."

"Wow…so where do we go now?"

Jimmy took a small object out of his pocket. It was around the size of a pen and had a blue light on the end.

"What's what thing?" Timmy asked.

"It's a sonic screwdriver. It's kind of an all purpose scanner…thingy."

Jimmy moved the sonic screwdriver around in the air until he got a fix on the crash site, "This way, Timmy."

They went about a half a mile until they encountered a huge fenced off area with more guards than you could shake a…sonic screwdriver at.

"How are we gonna get in Neutron?"

"Simple, we're going to walk in. Follow me," Jimmy said walking up to the gate.

"What? They're not just going to let two kids in. Jimmy…?" Timmy followed Jimmy, even though he didn't understand his logic.

When they got to the gate, the guard said, "Are you kids lost?"

"No," Jimmy said, "We're part of the investigation." He took out a piece of paper and showed it to the guard.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"Uh…22. I have that disease that, you know, makes you look ten."

The guard stared at Jimmy for a second and said, "Fine, go on in. And what about the guy with the teeth, is he with you?"

"Yeah," Jimmy said, and he and Timmy entered the crash site."

"How'd you do that Jimmy?"

Jimmy showed Timmy the same piece of paper he'd just shown the guard, but it was completely blank. He answered, "It's psychic paper."

"Psychic paper?"

"Well, it's not really 'psychic.' It reads your brain waves and then says whatever you want it to say. It's the ultimate fake ID."

"And you invented it?"

"Yup."

"Then you must be like a genius or something."

Jimmy laughed, "Yeah, something like that. Now come on, let's go find the debris before they figure out we're fake and throw us out of here."

"Do you really think we'll find aliens out here?"

"I don't see why the government would work so hard to cover something up unless aliens were involved."

Jimmy and Timmy arrived at a pile of debris and, after showing psychic paper to the appropriate people, got to work examining it. Jimmy ran the sonic screwdriver over the material a few times and looked at the result.

"Wow," he said, probably not realizing he'd said it out loud, "this material is incredible."

"What is it?" Timmy asked.

"Memory metal, watch," Jimmy took a sample of the metal and crushed it in his hands. When he unfolded his hands, the metal returned to its original shape. "It's completely indestructible."

"Completely?"

"Almost completely. It would take an incredible amount of force to destroy this stuff. A lot more force than it sustained when it crashed."

"So you're saying someone shot it down?"

"Hmm…maybe. But by who…or what? Well, we're not going to find out anything standing around here. According to the reports, some people said they saw alien bodies…" Jimmy scanned the area with the sonic screwdriver again, "that way!"

Jimmy ran off in the direction of the alien bodies. Timmy stayed behind with the memory metal, partially for scientific study and partially because it was fun wan watching it go back to its original shape. Before long, a guard came up to him.

"Excuse me, what's your name," he asked.

"Um, Timmy Turner."

"Right, right, you're with the guy with the big hair."

"Uh huh."

"Problem is there's no Timmy Turner on the list of assigned investigators."

Timmy froze, he said, "Um…maybe I'm under…'John Smith?'"

"Yeah, or maybe you're under arrest. Cuff him!"

Another guard came out of nowhere and handcuffed Timmy. They threw him in the back of truck and drove back to their makeshift headquarters. Meanwhile, Jimmy was scanning the alien bodies with the screwdriver.

"Wow, these really are alien bodies, Timmy…Timmy? Ah, he's probably playing with the memory metal," he went back to scanning the bodies, "Hmm, these are relatively unsophisticated aliens."

Then a guard approached him and asked "What's your name?"

"Uh…John Smith?"

"Save it!" the impatient guard yelled, throwing cuffs on Jimmy and loading him in a truck.

Back at the military base, the guard was busy grilling Timmy.

"So, you want to tell me how you got in here?" he asked.

"Why are you yelling at me? I'm only ten!"

"Oh really? Because you're friend said you were twenty-two! Now you want to play the little lost child? Why don't you tell me what you're really doing here?"

"I'm not doing anything here! I was just…I was just looking around."

"Yeah, you mean spying!"

"I wasn't spying! I'm just a kid!"

The guard slammed his hands down on the table, "Listen to me, 'kid!' They are going to be picking your bones out of the sand if you don't tell me what you know! Who are you working for?"

Just then, the other guard walked in with Jimmy in handcuffs. "Hey, I got the other one."

The guard took a break from berating Timmy and looked Jimmy over. Then he said, "…Throw them both in the cell."

The other guard obeyed and put Jimmy and Timmy in a jail cell.

"So…how's it going?" Jimmy asked Timmy.

"Having a good time, I've never been arrested before! How do I explain getting arrested sixty years before I'm born?"

"I know, I know. Listen, I'm gonna get us out of here."

The guard who was yelling at Timmy came to the cell and said, "Hey, shut up in there! One more word and you're dead, you got it?" Jimmy and Timmy didn't answer, "Good. I'm Captain X by the way, so if you need anything, well, too bad!"

Captain X went to the other side of the room and Timmy started to ask how Jimmy planned to get out of this, but Jimmy shushed him just in time. He took out the psychic paper and showed it to Timmy. Since it said whatever the person holding it was thinking, they could use it to communicate with each other.

"I have a plan," Jimmy said via psychic paper.

"Great, what is it?"

"Ok, here's what we do. We'll start talking."

"Jimmy, weren't you listening? He said he'll kill us if we say another word."

"Timmy, just trust me ok? I know what I'm doing."

"Ok, I hope you do."

Jimmy put the psychic paper back in his pocket and said, "Hey Captain X, can you come here for a minute?"

Captain X got up an came over to the cell, "I thought I told you, one more word and you're dead!" He took out a gun and came in the cell.

"Hold on," Jimmy said, "I just wanted to tell you I get it, I understand. I know why you're doing this."

"What are you talking about?"

"I think you know. I know about the aliens."

"There are no aliens!"

"Really? Because there seems to be some pretty tight security around here just to guard a weather balloon.

"Incase you forgot, I'm still holding a gun at you!" Captain X said.

"But there's one thing that doesn't make any sense. Why does the government have to hide the fact that they know aliens exist? Especially these aliens, the bodies out there are one of the least advanced species in the galaxy. Unless you don't just know about them."

"You should really stop talking now!" An increasingly nervous Captain X said.

"It took an incredible amount of force to destroy the alien ship out there, and nothing on Earth could produce that much force. But you didn't use anything from Earth did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I'm talking about when you shot down that alien ship! That's what you're covering up. Not the fact that you know aliens exist, but that you stole their technology! You stole their technology so you could shoot them out of the sky!"

Captain X slowly lowered his gun, "We thought they were a threat."

"So you murdered them! They got a little too close to your airspace so you murdered them! And now you're threatening to murder anyone who find out about it!"

"We can't let anyone find out we have this technology." He raised his gun again, "And the last time I checked, you're still in a jail cell."

"And the last time I checked…" Jimmy took Timmy's hand, "so are you."

Jimmy and Timmy ran out of the jail cell. Captain X tried to follow, but Jimmy pushed a button on the sonic screwdriver and remotely closed the cell door. Then they ran out of the building and back to the TARDIS.

"So we're just going to leave him there?" Timmy asked as Jimmy was locking the TARDIS door.

"Someone will find him eventually."

"And we're just going to let them keep all that alien technology? Shouldn't we do something?"

"We didn't come here to change history, Timmy, we just came here to learn what really happened."

"Oh…ok."

"Look, I'm sorry I brought you here. I almost got you killed."

"Are you kidding? This was the most fun I've had in months! Besides, you said it would be dangerous."

"Oh yeah. Hey, I'm glad you decided to come with me."

Timmy smiled, "Thanks for inviting me."

"I just thought maybe if we spent some time together we could get to know each other better. You're a really cool guy and I treated you like a jerk."

"Yeah, but I was kind of a jerk."

"How about we just put everything behind us. What do you say? Friends?" Jimmy put his hand out.

Timmy smiled and shook Jimmy's hand, "Friends."

"Great," Jimmy said, smiling back. Then he went back to the TARDIS control console. "So Timmy, do you think you're ready for another trip through time and space?"

"You bet, Jimmy!" They both smiled as Jimmy entered the date for their next destination, 2500 BC…

**Next Time**…

Jimmy: "You know, some people think aliens helped the Egyptians build the pyramids."

Timmy: "You don't believe that, do you?"

Jimmy: "Actually, it's entirely possible."

-

Jimmy: "Um, this isn't supposed to be happening! This is impossible…"


	2. The Sphinx

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

Jimmy and Timmy had just gotten back from one near death experience, and were planning to do it all over again. Jimmy was at the control panel putting in the date for their next destination, 2500 BC. Just as before, the TARDIS shook as it made the journey back in time. Timmy grabbed the closest thing he could find: Jimmy. Jimmy smiled and the TARDIS stopped vibrating.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," Timmy said.

Jimmy was already out the TARDIS door, "Come on Timmy, Egypt is waiting."

"Egypt?" Timmy ran to the door, "Wow, it really is Egypt!"

"Sure is. You know, I've been to Egypt before, but never ancient Egypt."

Timmy started in amazement at the pyramids, "Whoa, it's beautiful."

"Yeah, and it's amazing too. A people with no knowledge of mechanical equipment managed to build structures weighing millions of tons. You know, some people think aliens helped the Egyptians build the pyramids."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"Actually, it's entirely possible. And that's what we're here to find out."

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Through Time and Space**

**The Sphinx **by **Digger3000**

"So, how are we gonna find out if aliens really built the pyramids?" Timmy asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could start at the most famous Egyptian landmark, the Sphinx."

"Great, and how are we going to find it?"

"Don't worry, I have a very elaborate and complicated plan."

"Which is?"

"We're going to ask somebody." Jimmy said, and he ran up to the first person he saw.

"…Well I could have though of that." Timmy said, following Jimmy.

"Excuse me," Jimmy said to some random Egyptian person, "but would you happen to know where we can find the Sphinx?"

"…Are you kidding?" asked the confused Egyptian.

"Uh, no, we really want to find it."

"How do you not know where the Sphinx is, there's a ceremony there tonight."

"What ceremony?"

"Where have you been?" The man asked, still confused.

Jimmy pointed to the TARDIS, "That box. Now can you just tell us where the Sphinx is?"

"Fine, just take a left at the Pyramid of Khafre."

Jimmy and Timmy followed these instructions and began walking to the Sphinx.

"What ceremony was that guy talking about?" Jimmy though out loud.

"Hey Jimmy, since when did they speak English in ancient Egypt?"

"Huh? Oh, that's the TARDIS. There's a sort of energy field that gets inside your head. It automatically translates over five billion languages."

"Wow, how'd you make it do that?"

"I don't remember. Now come on, let's see if we can find the Sphinx before the ceremony tonight."

Jimmy ran ahead, leaving Timmy standing in the middle of the desert, "What do you mean you don't remember? …Jimmy? He's always running off like that."

After a wrong turn or two…or ten, they finally found what they were looking for, the Great Sphinx.

"Well, here we are!" Jimmy said triumphantly.

"Yeah…now what?"

"I guess we just sit here and wait for this huge ceremony to start."

Jimmy and Timmy leaned against the huge paws of the Sphinx, waiting for the ceremony that would supposedly take place there later that night. Although neither of them had any idea what kind of ceremony it was going to be.

"…Well, I'm bored. We've been sitting here for hours!" Timmy said ten seconds later, "I thought this was gonna be fun like the last place we went."

"Sorry Timmy, I don't control where exciting stuff happens. Although…" Jimmy said, noticing something he hadn't seen before, "We could always go in the front door."

Jimmy used the sonic screwdriver to loosen a stone door on the front of the Sphinx.

"Ha, you didn't know there was a door there?" Timmy asked, "I knew it was there the whole time."

Jimmy rolled his eyes, "Uh huh. Come on, let's check this place out."

Jimmy and Timmy explored the huge network of underground tunnels. The walls were covered in hieroglyphics, all of which were now legible, thanks to the TARDIS. They finally arrived at a large chamber filled with religious artifacts. But Jimmy and Timmy were not alone in the room.

"Who are you?" A dark figure demanded. Jimmy and Timmy were frozen and didn't answer, "I said, who are you!?"

"Uh…I'm Jimmy Neutron and this is Timmy Turner."

The woman stepped forward out of the shadows, "Such unusual names. Nevertheless, I do believe I owe you mine in return. I am the Queen Hazabataslapya."

"Queen Hazabataslapya?" Jimmy thought, once again, out loud, "I know you."

"Well of course you know me, I'm the Queen. And if you don't mind my asking, how did you get in here?"

Jimmy quickly thought of an elaborate explanation, "We uh…came in the front door. Why, are we not allowed to be here?"

"The door to this place was meant to keep anyone out, but if you managed to get in, you're welcome to stay. I just have to prepare for tonight's ceremony."

"Oh right, the ceremony. I've been hearing a lot about it. I can't wait to see it."

The Queen smiled, "Oh don't worry, you two will have…the best seats in the house. Guards!" She snapped her fingers and three men entered the chamber, "Take the intruders away. Prepare them for…sacrifice. Hahahaha!!"

The guards restrained Timmy and Jimmy and locked them in another room under the Sphinx where they would be kept until the ceremony.

"This can't be happening!" Jimmy yelled.

"I know! How are we going to get out of this?"

"No, seriously, this can't be happening. The last recorded human sacrifices in Egypt were in the first Dynasty and we're well past that. Something in history's changed, but what?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here before we can figure it out."

"Right, right, first thing's first," Jimmy looked up at a small shaft in the ceiling where light could get through, "It's getting dark, we better hurry before they start the ceremony."

Jimmy used the sonic screwdriver to escape the containment cell. He and Timmy managed to evade the guards and return to the chamber where the encountered Hazabataslapya.

"There has to be something in here that explains why the Egyptians still have human sacrifices." Jimmy thought out loud, as always.

"Jimmy, who cares? Let's just go back to the TARDIS before they kill us."

"We can't do that. We have to stop them from killing more people."

"I thought you said we shouldn't change history."

"We shouldn't, but it's already changed. And we have to figure out what changed it and change it back."

Suddenly, the ceiling above them started to shake. The Sphinx, the entire monument physically stood up. Jimmy and Timmy looked up in amazement as the Sphinx itself stood above them like a giant animal.

"Um, this isn't supposed to be happening," Jimmy said, "This is impossible!"

"Wow," Timmy said, "That's a magic kitten."

What neither of them had noticed was that the room around them had changed. The Egyptian artifacts and Hieroglyphic walls were replaced with strange-looking electronic equipment.

"Hey, where'd all the shiny stuff come from?" Timmy asked.

"Ok, this is definitely impossible. Unless…" Jimmy scanned the room with the sonic screwdriver, "Oh! Of course! It all makes sense now!"

"So you wanna let me on it?"

Before Jimmy could explain his revelation to Timmy, Hazabataslapya's guards busted them.

"So, you escaped your cell," One of them said, "You should have run when you had the chance."

"See," Timmy said to Jimmy, "I told you."

The guards carried Jimmy and Timmy to the top of the Sphinx where the ceremony would soon take place. Outside, an enormous crowd had gathered around the Sphinx. Its eyes glowed green and the head was pointed toward the sky. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Timmy were restrained so they couldn't escape. The Queen arrived and began the ceremony.

"Citizens of Egypt, welcome to the annual ceremony of fertility!" She said, and the crowd cheered, "Allow me to introduce this years human sacrifice. They have very interesting names. What were they again? Jimmy Neutron and…the one with the teeth. But regardless of their names, we are here to offer their souls to the gods, that we might have an…uneventful year. And now, without further ado, we shall begin the ceremony!" The crowd cheered once more, and the Queen turned to 'the one with the teeth' and said, "You're going first."

"Jimmy! Help!" Timmy yelled as the guards carried him to the…stage of sacrifice.

But Jimmy was powerless to stop them. His eyes scanned the sky until he finally saw what he was looking for, the alien spaceship. The guards were just about to…execute Timmy when Jimmy yelled, "Wait!" The guard stopped and Timmy's life was saved…for now, "You don't have to do this!"

After a brief pause, the Queen said, "Ignore him! Get on with the ceremony!"

"No seriously! You don't have to do this! Look! Look up there!" Jimmy pointed to the spaceship in the sky.

"So what? Those are our gods awaiting their sacrifice."

"No, they're not," The crowd gasped, "Listen to me, please! All I'm asking for is a minute of your time. Then if you don't believe me you can go right back to killing me."

Everyone's attention turned toward the Queen. Finally she said, "Fine, let him talk."

"Like I was saying, that thing up there, it's not what you think it is. They claim to be your gods, but they're not. They're nothing! They're just parasites. I've scanned their technology, they know enough to build spaceships and cloaking devices, but other than that they're helpless. They're completely dependant on other sources of power. That's what that is, the 'stage of sacrifice.' It's a device that converts human neural energy into fuel for their ships."

Even though the ancient Egyptians below probably didn't understand half of what he was saying, Jimmy could tell they were beginning to question themselves.

"Look, they're just cowards. They sit up there and feed off your energy. They tell you that if you don't do these sacrifices then you'll have 'unfortunate accidents,' but they can't do anything without our energy. If you don't kill us, then the parasites will have to leave. They'll have to find energy somewhere else and they'll never bother you again!"

Everyone looked at the Queen again. She contemplated this for a minute, but it seemed like an eternity to Jimmy, and to Timmy who was still on the stage of sacrifice. She finally reached her decision, "You…had better be right. Let them go!"

Jimmy and Timmy breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Don't worry," Jimmy said, "I am right."

When the parasites realized that the ceremony was canceled, the Sphinx returned to its original state.

"Thank you Jimmy Neutron," said the Queen, "You have saved thousands of Egyptian citizens. How can we repay you?"

"Well, there is one thing. Could you 'accidentally' forget to mention this in your historical records?"

"Consider it done."

"Oh, and in 4000 years when I find your tomb, could you and your guards not come to life and kill us?"

"…What?"

Jimmy looked at his watch, "Well, look at the time, Gotta Blast! Come on Timmy."

Jimmy took Timmy's hand and they left the Sphinx. They planned to get back to the TARDIS as fast as possible, but that plan didn't go exactly as…planned. They were stopped by a large, eight foot tall figure.

"You ruined us!" yelled the creature.

"What?" Jimmy asked, confused, "Who are you?"

"Where will we get our energy now?!"

"Oh, you're one of the para…" Jimmy turned to Timmy, "Hey Timmy, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"RUN!!"

Jimmy and Timmy ran for their lives back to the TARDIS. The extremely angry Parasite was right behind them. They managed to get inside the TARDIS, and Jimmy locked the door.

"Won't he just break the door down?" Timmy asked.

"Don't worry, no one can break down that door. The TARDIS is completely indestructible."

"Completely?"

"Almost completely."

"So…" Timmy said, "Aliens did build the pyramids. Imagine that."

"Yeah, you learn something new every day."

"Hey, thanks for saving my life back there."

"No problem Timmy. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Timmy smiled, "Thanks. You know, human sacrifices aside, I had a really good time today."

"Me too," Jimmy looked at his watch, "Hey, do you realize we've almost been killed twice in the last six hours?"

"Six hours? It's almost 9:00. I can't stay up past nine; my small boy metabolism won't let me."

"You know, there's a bedroom on the TARDIS."

"Really?"

"Sure, the TARDIS is huge. There's like eighty rooms."

"Ok, cool."

Timmy changed into his PJ's and met Jimmy in the bedroom. He looked around the room and said, "So, do I get a sleeping bag or something?"

"I was thinking you could sleep, you know, in the bed."

"Really?"

"Sure, hop in, watch some TV."

"Ok," Timmy smiled and got into bed with Jimmy, "But how can we watch TV if we're in ancient Egypt?"

"The TARDIS has a data transmitter that picks up TV signals from the future."

"Cool, how'd you make it do that?"

"I don't remember."

Jimmy and Timmy watched TV for a while, until their small boy metabolisms took over and they started to feel tired. Jimmy reached for the light switch and turned out the lights.

"Hey Jimmy?" Timmy said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I was always such a jerk to you before."

"I thought we decided to put that behind us."

"I know, but I just wanted apologize for being such a creep."

"Thanks Timmy. And I'm sorry for being so hard on you."

"I'm really glad we're friends now."

Jimmy put his arms around Timmy, "Come here, you. I'm glad too."

"Good night Jimmy."

Jimmy kissed Timmy on the cheek, "'Night buddy."

Jimmy and Timmy fell asleep in each others' arms knowing they could spend every day together traveling through time and space.

**Next Time**…

Now that their relationship has progressed, Jimmy and Timmy will face their greatest challenge yet…telling Cindy.


	3. Karate

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

Jimmy smiled as he woke up and remembered where he was, in bed on the TARDIS with Timmy. He thought about how his new feelings for Timmy felt really awkward…but also really good. Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted when Timmy woke up.

"Good morning," Jimmy said.

"Hey Jimmy."

"How'd you sleep?"

Timmy smiled, "Really good."

Jimmy returned the smile, "Me too."

"So, what amazing adventures do you have planned for today?"

Jimmy got out of bed and started to get dressed, "I was thinking we could go back to Retroville."

"…That's not very exciting."

"Well Cindy has a karate tournament today and I thought it'd be fun to watch."

"Oh, ok."

"Look, Timmy…I really like you."

"Thanks, I like you too."

"So…we have to tell Cindy."

Timmy nodded, "Ok."

Jimmy left the TARDIS bedroom and went to the control room. Timmy changed back into his clothes and followed him. Timmy looked at the TARDIS door and wondered if the alien from the night before was still trying to break in. Jimmy started up the TARDIS, and it started to shake, as usual, but Timmy was starting get used to it. Anyway, it stopped after a few seconds, and the TARDIS materialized behind the Magic Kitten School of Martial Arts.

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Cindy Vortex**

**Through Time and Space**

**Karate **by** Digger3000**

"Can I see some ID?" Asked a large gentleman at the door. Jimmy showed him his psychic paper, "Fine, go on in."

"Wow," Timmy said, "Tight security at the karate school."

"Yeah, no kidding. Come on, let's get a seat before they throw us out of here."

Jimmy and Timmy found a seat in the stands and watched the first match of the tournament. After about forty-five minutes, it was finally time for Cindy to face her first opponent, who she of course beat in two minutes. After a few more matches, the participants were given a fifteen minute break.

Jimmy spotted Cindy in the crowd, "Hey Cindy! Over here!"

"Jimmy? Timmy? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to watch your karate tournament." Timmy said.

"I can see that, but I mean how did you get here?"

"Come on, we'll show you." Jimmy said.

Cindy followed Jimmy and Timmy out back, and they showed her the TARDIS.

"Well here it is," Timmy said, "Isn't it cool?"

Cindy read what was written on the side, "Police public call box? What is that like a phone booth?"

"Kind of. Jimmy invented it."

"You invented the phone booth?"

"Actually it's called the TARDIS. Come on in."

"Can you even fit two people in," Cindy entered the TARDIS, "…here?"

"Yeah," Timmy said, "That was my reaction too."

"The inside's…bigger than the outside?"

"Yup."

Anyone else might have been in disbelief, but Cindy knew Jimmy and what he was capable of.

"So this is how you got here?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of a spaceship/time machine."

"How does it work?"

"Well, it generates a wormhole and enters the time vortex, and then it comes out somewhere else. The time vortex connects all points in space-time, so it can travel to other dimensions too."

"Fascinating," Cindy giggled. She was pretending to listen, but all she really heard was her last name: Vortex.

"Timmy and I have kind of been traveling through time and space together."

"Really? So you two aren't sworn enemies anymore?"

Jimmy put his arm around Timmy, "Nope, we're best buddies now."

"Oh, that's great," Cindy looked at her watch, "Well, we better be getting back. The next match is about to start."

The three of them left the TARDIS and started walking back to the karate school.

"Good luck in the tournament Cindy." Timmy said.

"Thanks Timmy."

"Do you think you're going to win?" Jimmy asked.

"Maybe. There is this one girl who's going to be tough to beat."

"Really? Who?"

"Her name's Vanessa. Remember that six year old beige belt on crutches who beat me last time? Vanessa's her sister."

"Ouch. Well good luck anyway. I bet you can beat her."

"Thanks guys, see after the tournament."

Jimmy and Timmy returned to the stands and Cindy waited for her next match to start. But the first match was between Vanessa and her opponent. Vanessa won the fight in one minute, twice as fast as Cindy.

"Wow," Timmy said, "She's really good."

"Yeah, Cindy wasn't kidding. Do you think she'll be able to beat her?"

"I hope so."

Jimmy and Timmy sat and watched as Vanessa systematically destroyed her next three opponents. Then it was time for Cindy's first match. If she could win all four, she would face Vanessa in the final round.

"Go Cindy!" Timmy yelled from the stands.

And Cindy did, in fact, go. She easily defeated all of her challengers. But her last battle would be the one that counted.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The announcer said over the loud speakers, "It is now time for the final match between challenger Cindy Vortex and the current champion, Vanessa Lowe."

"You're going down Vortex!"

"In your sweetest dreams Vanessa!"

The fight started, and for a while, Cindy and Vanessa seemed pretty evenly matched. But after a while, Vanessa started beating Cindy.

"Come on Cindy," Jimmy yelled, "You can take her!"

But soon, Cindy was unable to take her. After one final kick, Cindy went down.

"…And the winner and still champion is Vanessa Lowe!"

Jimmy looked disappointed. "It's ok," Timmy said, "Vanessa was pretty good."

"Yeah…maybe too good," Jimmy ran down on to the floor.

"And now it appears that a boy with a giant head has run onto the floor. Ah, when will the surprises end?"

"Hold everything!" Jimmy yelled to the crowd. He scanned Vanessa with the sonic screwdriver, "I think you'll find the karate champion is an alien in disguise!"

The audience stared at Jimmy for a second and then started laughing hysterically.

"Neutron!" Cindy yelled in embarrassment, "What are you doing?"

Jimmy touched Vanessa's head with his sonic screwdriver and some sparks flew. The image of Vanessa faded, revealing an extraterrestrial body. Cindy and Timmy gasped, but the rest of the audience seemed unsurprised.

"Uh…see?" Jimmy asked, waiting for his applause, "This is actually an alien disguised as a person," The audience was still silent, "Hmm, why aren't they shocked and appalled?"

"Because…" Vanessa's alien self said, "They are all like me!"

Everyone in the building, with the exception of Jimmy, Cindy, and Timmy deactivated their cloaking devices. The security guard who asked Jimmy and Timmy for ID locked every door in the building.

"And now…you will become like us!" said Vanessa. The entire crowd laughed maniacally.

"Hmm…" Jimmy said, "Didn't see that coming."

Two of the aliens grabbed Jimmy and Cindy. They then noticed that Timmy was still in the stands.

"Restrain the beaver boy!"

The aliens locked Jimmy, Cindy, and Timmy in an electrical closet.

"Jimmy, what's going on?" Timmy asked.

"Well, from what I can tell, these aliens abduct humans and then take over their identities."

"But why would they do that?" Asked Cindy.

"My guess is that they're trying to…" Jimmy looked around and whispered, "Take over the world."

"But if you're going to take over the world, why start at a girl's karate school?"

"I don't know, maybe because of the excitement. Everyone here was so full of energy. Perfect for powering their ships, just like those aliens from Egypt."

"But these aliens don't look like the ones from Egypt."

"Well, there could be other parasites in the universe."

"Hold on," Cindy said, "What aliens in Egypt?"

"Me and Jimmy went to Egypt and there were aliens there that absorb peoples' energy."

"Yeah, and I think that's what these guys are doing."

"Ok, so how do we stop them?" Cindy asked.

"I have a plan. We're in an electrical closet right?"

"Right."

"And the aliens are wearing electric cloaking devices right?"

"Right."

"Ok, so I need you to help me make a long range electromagnetic field!"

"Right!"

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah Timmy?"

"What do I do?"

"Timmy, you have the most important job of all."

"Sweet! What is it?"

Jimmy handed Timmy his sonic screwdriver, "Go distract the guards."

"Oh, ok."

Timmy used the sonic screwdriver to unlock the door.

"Hey!" The guard said, "How did you escape?"

Timmy began to employ all of his distraction techniques, "Hey look! A UFO!"

The guard stared blankly at Timmy, "Really? Because I've never seen a UFO before."

"Uh…wanna see a magic trick?"

The guard grew impatient and went into the electrical closet.

"Uh, Jimmy, I can't distract him anymore!"

"I just need a little more time Timmy!"

"We don't have any more time! I can't hold him off much longer!" Timmy pushed the button on the sonic screwdriver and touched it to the guard's cloaking device and shorted it out. The guard screamed and fell to the ground.

"Timmy, you did it!" Jimmy said, amazed.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"That was awesome Timmy!"

"Jimmy!" Cindy yelled, "I think the electrical field thing is ready!"

Jimmy examined the makeshift electromagnetic field generator, "Perfect! It's done!"

Jimmy activated the generator and sent out an electric pulse that shorted out all the aliens' cloaking devices.

"AHHH!" Yelled one of the aliens, "Abort! Abort! This planet is not compatible! Abort! Abort!"

The aliens teleported out of the karate school, and a few seconds later returned all the humans they stole.

"Yes! It worked!"

"Great job, Jimmy!" Cindy said.

"Thanks Cindy. Hey, you better get back out there. You've got a karate match to win!"

Jimmy and Timmy returned to the stands and watched Cindy take her rightful title of Retroville Karate Champion. When the tournament was over, and Cindy was, of course, declared the winner, she met Jimmy and Timmy out back.

"Congratulations Cindy!" Jimmy said.

"Thanks guys. There's just one more unresolved issue."

"What's that?"

"Which one of you is gonna take me to the Candy bar?"

"Um, yeah…about that."

"Come on, I know you guys want to take me out."

"Well uh, I can't because…"

"Because what?"

"Well because I'm…"

"You're what?"

"Because I'm in love with Timmy!"

"What?" Timmy and Cindy both said, shocked.

"I'm…I'm in love with Timmy."

"W-What is this like a prank or something?"

"No, it's not a prank, Cindy."

"Well then why are you doing this? Are you trying to get back at me for being a jerk to you?"

"Cindy, it has nothing to do with that. I just, I really love Timmy. I mean, I know I was a total jerk to him but now that I've gotten to know him…I really like him."

"But how can you be in love with him? That's…that's just weird."

"Don't you think I know that? I mean, I look at him and I think, 'Why am I feeling this way about Timmy?' And then I think, 'I don't care why.' I don't care what anyone else thinks because all that matters is what I think. And what I think is that Timmy's the sweetest little guy and I love him."

By now Cindy was crying a little, "Jimmy I…I've always loved you."

"I know, I know, and I've always loved you too," Jimmy hugged Cindy, "And I'll always love you, but…I'm _in love_ with Timmy. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. Are you ok?" Jimmy wiped the tears from Cindy's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok…come on Timmy."

Jimmy and Timmy got on the TARDIS, "Hey, you want to come with us?" Jimmy asked Cindy.

"Um, no, no thanks."

"Ok…some other time?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok, bye Cindy," Jimmy closed the TARDIS door.

"Hey Jimmy?"

"Yeah Timmy?"

"Did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course I did, Timmy. You know, that day you poofed into my lad was the best day of my life, and I didn't even realize it until now. I love you Timmy."

Timmy smiled, "I love you too."

Jimmy hugged Timmy and kissed him, "So, you ready to go?"

"Always."

Jimmy went to the control panel and started up the TARDIS. Cindy stood outside the TARDIS door and watched as Jimmy and Timmy took off for their next adventure…

**Next Time…**

Jimmy runs into an old enemy…and a new one.


	4. Yolkian

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

After finally admitting his feelings for Timmy, Jimmy was already planning their next adventure through time and space.

"So where are we going this time, Jimmy?"

"I was thinking we'd go check up on an old friend of mine," Jimmy said. Timmy stared blankly at Jimmy, "…And by old friend I mean ruthless alien scum."

"Awesome!"

Jimmy powered up the TARDIS engines, and within a few seconds they arrived at their next destination. Jimmy went and opened the door.

"Timmy Turner, welcome to planet Yokus."

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Tuner**

**Through Time and Space**

**Yolkian** by **Digger3000**

Timmy stared in amazement at the huge Yolkian capital city, "So what's planet Yokus?"

"It's the planet where the Yolkians live."

"Right, right. And what are the Yolkians?"

"They're a race of evil aliens who abducted my parents a few years ago."

"Then what are we doing here?"

"I just want to make sure they have abducted anyone else lately. You know, human sacrifices aside, the Yolkians are actually pretty peaceful with a thriving society."

"Wow," Timmy looked around, "So…where is everyone?"

"Huh?" Jimmy hadn't noticed the conspicuous absence of any Yolkians. He did a general scan with the sonic screwdriver, "This is impossible!"

"What? What is it?"

"They're all gone! There are no Yolkians on this planet!"

"Where did they go?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said, walking back to the TARDIS, "But I'm going to find out."

Timmy followed Jimmy back onto the TARDIS, and Jimmy started manipulating the controls.

"What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"I'm doing a trace on the Yolkians, and…got it!"

Jimmy got a lock on the Yolkians' signal and activated the engines. When the TARDIS rematerialized, Jimmy and Timmy stepped out into a very strange looking hallway.

"Jimmy, where are we?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know Timmy."

They suddenly heard a voice coming from behind them, "Jimmy Neutron? What are you doing here?"

Jimmy turned around and faced the voice, which was coming from inside a jail cell, "King Goobot!"

"King Who-Bot?" Timmy asked.

"He's the king of the Yolkians. He's the guy who abducted my parents!"

"Oh, do you have to keep bringing that up?" asked Goobot, "Well anyway, we're both stuck here now. Welcome to the Gemini's flagship."

"And what are the Gemini?"

Everyone's attention turned to a new voice in the room, "We are!"

A five foot tall mechanical being glided across the floor toward Goobot's cell.

"How did you gain access to our ship?" It asked in a loud, mechanical voice.

"Well we just" Jimmy started to say.

"Silence!" yelled the Gemini. It scanned Jimmy with its metal eyes, "Sensors indicate you are an inferior life form! You will be brought before the leader, follow me!"

"And what if we don't?" Jimmy asked.

The Gemini blasted a hole in a wall with the laser on its left arm, "Does that answer your question? Now follow me!"

Jimmy and Timmy followed the Gemini guard down the hallway and into the ship's main chamber. A light came on over the apparent leader of the Gemini, and it spoke.

"Why have these inferior life forms been brought into my presence?"

"They were discovered in the prison chamber, their method of entry is unknown. What shall me done with them."

The Gemini leader paused for a second before answering, "…Extrapolate them!"

The guard Gemini once again pointed its laser at Jimmy and Timmy, "You will be taken to the extrapolation chamber! Move!"

"Wait!" Jimmy yelled, "What does extrapolation mean?"

"You dare to question me?" asked the leader, and he descended from his throne, "Very well, your question will be answered. You are an inferior life form, your DNA will be extrapolated and then incorporated into ours!"

"So is that what you do? Travel through the universe an extrapolate DNA? How many times have you done that?"

"So far we have extrapolated the DNA of five hundred species."

"And what do you do after you've extrapolated them?"

"We…eliminate them!"

Jimmy's jaw dropped, "You mean you…kill them? You've killed off five hundred species? That's murder, you can't do that!"

"They were inferior! Inferior life forms must be destroyed!"

"But aren't you inferior?"

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Your entire race is made up of five hundred separate sets of DNA. Life doesn't work that way, it evolves! But all you've done is thrown a bunch of genetic material together. You can't even sustain yourselves; you can only survive by locking yourselves inside your metal casings. That makes you the inferior life form!"

"You do not understand," The Gemini leader said, "Life is like a puzzle scattered through time and space. Once we have found all the pieces, we will become…Gods. Now take them away!"

The Gemini guards started to take Jimmy and Timmy to the extrapolation chamber.

"Jimmy," Timmy said, "Do something!"

"Don't worry, I am."

Jimmy took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, held it up in the air, and pressed the button. It sent out an EM pulse the temporarily disabled the Gemini's eyes.

"My vision is impaired! I can not see!" The guard yelled.

Jimmy took Timmy's hand, "Run!"

They ran through the prison cell and back to the TARDIS.

"Quick, before they regain their vision!"

"Wait!" Yelled King Goobot, "What about us?"

"What about you?" Jimmy asked.

"You have to help us."

Jimmy was suddenly overcome with bad memories about the Yolkians, "Why should I help you after everything you've done to me?"

"Jimmy, you have to help him," Timmy said.

"Why should I?"

"Well…look at him."

Jimmy looked at the desperate Yolkian King and gave in, "Fine, I'll help you and the Yolkians."

"Jimmy wait," Timmy said, "I'll free the Yolkians, you have to stop the Gemini so they don't abduct anyone else."

"No, too dangerous. I'm not leaving you alone with the Yolkians."

"But Jimmy"

"Timmy, no. The Yolkians abducted my parents. They tried to kill me, my family, everyone I care about! I don't want you to be next!"

"You…you care about me?"

Jimmy put his hand on Timmy shoulder, "Timmy, of course I do. And I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Jimmy, I'll be fine. Trust me."

"Ok, go save the Yolkians," Jimmy said, and he turned to Goobot, "Listen. If you hurt him, if you even touch him, if you even move one atom of his body out of place, I will personally destroy your entire planet. You got that?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Good," Jimmy turned back to Timmy, "Timmy, be careful."

"I will."

Jimmy went back into the main chamber of the ship. The Gemini were still blinded, so Jimmy got to work on his plan. He pulled off one of the panels covering the electrical circuits and started modifying them. Just then, the Gemini's robotic eyes started working again.

"Eliminate him!" Yelled the Gemini leader.

Jimmy pointed the sonic screwdriver at them, "Back off! Or I'll, I don't know, take you apart?"

Jimmy generated another EM pulse, the Gemini's eyes had adapted. The Gemini started moving closer, "Eliminate! Eliminate!"

Meanwhile, King Goobot was leading Timmy to the other prison chamber.

"So um, did you really try to kill Jimmy?" Timmy asked.

"…Kind of."

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"Well he didn't really do anyway except…he humiliated us. I mean, we were supposed to be an advanced race and we got defeated by a ten year old."

"Jimmy is amazing. But I guess I know what you mean. I used to thin we he was a total jerk until I got to know him. He's a great guy, I really like him."

"I guess trying to kill him may have been a little harsh."

Timmy and Goobot entered the second prison chamber. The guard was sleeping, or whatever Gemini do. Goobot started opening cells on the left side of the room, and Timmy opened cells on the right side. When the last Yolkian was free, the guard woke up.

"Wake mode activated! Intruders detected! Eliminate! Eliminate!"

"RUN!" Timmy and Goobot yelled in unison.

The guard fired his lasers and just missed Timmy and Yolkians as they ran out of the prison room and made their way back to the main chamber.

"Jimmy! They're coming!" Timmy yelled.

"Eliminate! Eliminate" yelled the Gemini that were already in the room.

"Oh right, they're here too."

"Everyone freeze!" Jimmy said, and he addressed the Gemini leader, "Alright, Gemini, here's the deal. I could destroy you right now. But I won't, because it would be wrong. So here's what I will do. I installed a Hostile Action Detection System on your ship. If you try to abduct, attack, extrapolate, or be mean to anyone, ever again, I'll know about it. And I will destroy you. Come on guys, let's go."

Jimmy, Timmy, and the Yolkians went back to the TARDIS, and the leader of the Gemini followed.

"We will have our revenge!" It said.

"Yeah, whatever dude," Timmy said, and he closed the TARDIS door.

Jimmy transported the Yolkians back to their planet. Before Goobot left, he said, "Neutron, thank you for saving our race. Are we, how would you humans say it? Are we cool?"

"Well, if you promise not to abduct anyone else, then yeah, we're cool."

Jimmy shook King Goobot's metal hand and closed the TARDIS door. He put his arm around Timmy, and they smiled at each other…

**Next Time…**

Timmy returns home and takes a break from the dangerous adventures…or so he thinks…


	5. Home

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

(I'm back in school now, so I don't have as much time to write. So for the love of God, stop hounding me! I'll try to get these chapters done as fast as I can!)

"So, where do you want to go this time" Jimmy asked Timmy, "Ancient China? Medieval France? Escalator Land?"

"Actually, um, I was thinking. Well, I haven't been home since we went to Roswell."

"Oh, you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, I mean, not for good. I just want to see my friends and my parents, you know?"

"Ok, sure. No problem, Timmy."

"Thanks Jimmy."

Jimmy set the TARDIS coordinates for Timmy's dimension. More specifically, his bedroom. Within a few seconds, the TARDIS materialized in Timmy's room. When he walked out, Cosmo and Wanda poofed in front of him.

"Ahem," Wanda said, "Exactly where have you been?"

Timmy's only response was, "Uh…"

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Through Time and Space**

**Home** by** Digger3000**

"Timmy, we were worried sick about you!"

"Sorry," Timmy said, "How long was I gone?"

Cosmo looked at his watch, "Three minutes! …Hey, I counted to three!"

"Sorry guys," Timmy said, "I was traveling with Jimmy."

"Jimmy?" Cosmo asked, "I thought you hated him."

"I did, I mean, I thought I did. But he's my best friend now."

"Aw, I'm so happy to hear that," Wanda said.

Jimmy walked out of the TARDIS and Timmy said, "Hey Jimmy, I was just talking my uh, fairy programs."

"Yeah, I remember you guys. Hey Cosmo, hey Wanda."

"Hola fudge head!" Cosmo said.

Suddenly, Timmy's mom entered the room, and Cosmo and Wanda poofed back into the fish bowl.

"Timmy," she said, "Your teacher just called. He was very upset with you!"

Timmy suddenly remembered that he'd taken a test on the day he left for Roswell, "Uh oh."

Timmy's mom continued, "He was upset with you because you got an A+ on your test today!"

"Hey, way to go, Timmy!" Jimmy said high five-ing Timmy.

"Who are you?" Timmy's mom asked.

"Oh, mom, this is my new friend Jimmy."

"Nice to meet you Jimmy. I'm going to take Timmy to the Magic Kitten Ice cream parlor, you're welcome to come too."

"Thanks Mrs. Turner."

Timmy's mom left to get ready to go.

"Congrats on the A, Timmy."

"Thanks Jimmy," Timmy said, "This is a big deal for me. I mean, you know how dumb I am."

"Timmy, you're not dumb."

"You said I had the brains of a four day old melted pudding pop."

"Yeah, I shouldn't have said that. I was just being a jerk. Look, you're really one of the smartest people I know."

"Really?"

"Of course. How else do you get an A+ on a test? By doodling?"

Jimmy and Timmy got in the car and headed for the Magic Kitten Ice cream parlor.

"So Jimmy, I've never seen you before," Mrs. Turner said, "Are you from out of town?"

"Uh, yeah, way out of town."

"Well, I'm glad you and Timmy are friends."

Jimmy put his arm around Timmy, "Me too."

Meanwhile, at the Magic Kitten Ice cream parlor, a customer was placing an order.

"Yeah, can I get a banana split?" he asked.

The girl behind the counter checked the spot where bananas are kept, "Sorry, we're out of bananas. Wait, there might be some in the back. Josh! Go get some bananas out of the back!"

"I'm on my break!" Josh called back.

"I said get off your butt and get the bananas so I can serve these people their frozen dairy treat!" She yelled in an incredibly shrill voice.

Josh did as he was told and went into the back room. "Stupid Melinda, always making me do everything," he muttered to himself.

He picked up a large box labeled "Bananas" and stared to leave the room. Suddenly, a tall, dark figure grabbed him around the neck. He tried to yell for help, but his throat was being crushed. In a few seconds, he passed out, and the creature beat him over the head with the box of bananas.

Just then, Jimmy and Timmy arrived at the ice cream shop. They got in line, and the girl behind the counter, Melinda, asked them what they wanted.

"Um, how about a banana split?" Timmy said.

"For God's sake, we're out of bananas!" She screeched.

"Wow, sorry."

"No, I'm sorry," she said, "It's just that I sent a guy in the back to get some bananas and he's STILL NOT BACK! You know what? I'll be right back. I'm going to see what's taking him so long."

Melinda went into the back room and found Josh standing in the room, "There you are. Now get out here. There are hungry people who want ice cream!"

"Sure, I'll get right on it," he said.

"What?" Melinda asked, confused, "Since when do you do things when I tell you?"

"I don't know what you mean, I've always been a perfect employee," Josh said, and he left with a smile on his face."

"Ok, whatever."

Back at the counter, Melinda took Jimmy, Timmy, and Mrs. Turner's order.

"Ok, Josh," she said, "Take three banana splits to table five. You got that? Not five banana splits to table three, three banana splits to table five!"

"Yes, I got it."

Josh went to deliver Jimmy and Timmy's ice cream, but he soon recognized them.

"Hey," he said, "Could you two come with me for a minute?"

"Why?" Jimmy asked.

"Um…you're the…one millionth customers?"

"Well how can we both be the one millionth"

"Just come with me!"

Jimmy and Timmy followed Josh back into the back room. Josh undid a zipper on his forehead to reveal that he was not Josh at all. The tall creature that killed Josh had also put on his skin.

"Jimmy, is that…is that one of the aliens from Egypt?"

"Um, yes, I believe it is."

"How did he get here?"

"He must have followed us through the time vortex."

"Silence!" The creature yelled, "You may have foiled our plan in Egypt, but we're in your world now. And you're world has so many more people and so much more…delicious energy!"

"Timmy?" Jimmy said.

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"RUN!"

Jimmy and Timmy ran for the door, but the parasite alien had locked it.

"Oh no," said the parasite, "You're not getting away this time. All the energy on this planet is ours and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Ok," Jimmy said, "But how do you plan to steal all of Earth's energy from an ice cream parlor?"

"Well, today the Magic Kitten Ice cream parlor, tomorrow the world! We're simply testing out our plan here, and if it works well, we'll move on."

"And what exactly is your plan?"

"Hehe, the plan is in the ice cream."

"What did you do to the ice cream?" Timmy yelled.

"It's quite simple," replied the parasite, "We've put a certain chemical in the ice cream. Anyone who eats it becomes vulnerable to our energy extracting devices. Then all we have to do is suck the energy out of them."

"Then what happens?"

"Well, the die of course."

Timmy grabbed Jimmy, "Jimmy! My mom is out there…eating ice cream!"

The parasite alien laughed evily.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Turner watched her ice cream melting. She went up to the counter.

"Excuse me," she said to Melinda.

"What do you want?" She yelled, "Sorry, it's been a bad day."

"That's ok. I was just wondering, have you seen my son and his friend? They went into the back room because they're the millionth customers or something."

Melinda looked confused, "That's impossible, we've only been open for a couple weeks."

Seconds later, Mrs. Turner was knocking on the door to the back room, "Timmy? Are you in there?"

"Oh shoot!" said the parasite, scrambling to get back into his skin.

"The door's locked."

"Oh, I have a key," Melinda said, unlocking the door, "Josh, what's this about a millionth customer?"

Timmy ran and hugged his mom, "Mom! You're alive! Did you eat the ice cream?"

"No honey, I was waiting for you."

Timmy felt incredibly relieved.

"Mrs. Turner," Jimmy said, "I need to get something out of your car."

Jimmy went out to the parking lot to get the sonic screwdriver out of Mrs. Turner's car. The parasite alien was powerless to stop him because he couldn't risk blowing his cover. Jimmy returned with the screwdriver, and suddenly, everyone in the parlor began to feel woozy.

"Jimmy, what's happening?" Timmy asked.

"That chemical must be taking effect."

"Then they're all going to die!"

"Not if I can help it!"

Jimmy used the sonic screwdriver to extract the poison from all the customers at the Magic Kitten Ice cream parlor. The parasite alien ran into the back room and took out of communication device.

"Come in, come in. Listen, that kid from Egypt is ruining the plan, what do I do?"

"Do not blow your cover. Repeat, do not blow your cover!"

Meanwhile, all the customers started feeling better.

"Jimmy, you did it!" Timmy said, "You saved their lives!"

"Not for long. I may have saved these people, but how do we know those parasites won't strike again?"

"Hmm…hey, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Timmy went into the backroom, where the parasite alien was still communicating with his command ship. He returned a few minutes.

"What did you do?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh nothing, just fed him a little ice cream."

Suddenly, a loud scream was heard coming from the back room. Jimmy stared at Timmy for a few seconds, and then busted out laughing.

"Timmy, that was awesome," he said, hugging Timmy, "Did I ever mention that you're one of the smartest people I know?"

Jimmy and Timmy smiled at each other. Later, they returned to Timmy's house. Jimmy and Timmy changed into their PJs and got ready for bed. Jimmy started to open the door to the TARDIS.

"Um, Jimmy?" Timmy said.

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"Um, I was thinking. Since we're in my dimension, maybe we could sleep in my bed."

"Oh, sure Timmy."

Jimmy and Timmy got into Timmy's bed and started to go to sleep.

"Hey Jimmy?" Timmy asked, "Do you really think I'm smart?"

"Yeah. I mean, maybe you're not a genius but that doesn't mean you're dumb."

"Thanks Jimmy. I mean, I know I pretended to be a genius to impress Cindy before, but I kinda wanted to impress you too."

"Oh, Timmy, you do impress me, every day. Like today with the ice cream thing. You're an awesome guy, and you don't have to pretend."

"Well, I'm nowhere near as awesome as you. I mean, I couldn't build a TARDIS or anything."

"Hey, that doesn't matter to me. I like you for what you are."

"And what am I?"

Jimmy smiled, "A little sweetie."

Timmy put his arms around Jimmy and smiled, "Thanks Jimmy, goodnight."

"Goodnight buddy," Jimmy kissed Timmy, "I love you."

Jimmy and Timmy then fell asleep, and the next morning, they woke up.

"Good morning, Jimmy."

"Morning Timmy. You up for another adventure today."

"You bet!"

Mrs. Turner entered the room.

"Hi mom," Timmy said.

"Hi Timmy. Can I ask you something? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?"

"Like what exactly happened at the Magic Kitten Ice cream parlor yesterday? Like what that weird screwdriver thing Jimmy had was? And why did weird things start happening as soon as your friend Jimmy got here? There's something weird going on."

"What makes you think something weird is going on?"

"Well for one, there's a big blue box in the middle of your room."

"Oh, right."

"I think I can explain that, Mrs. Turner," Jimmy said, "I'm about to show you something, but you probably won't believe it."

"Try me," she said.

Jimmy opened the TARDIS doors and showed Timmy's mom the interior, "Mrs. Turner, this is the TARDIS. It's a machine that can go anywhere through time and space. Timmy and I have been traveling in it."

"You mean it's a time machine?"

"Yes. Look, I know you probably don't believe me, but how else do you explain what's been going on here?"

"So, you can take Timmy anywhere in this thing?"

"That's right."

"Is it, is it dangerous?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yes."

"Will he be safe?"

"Well, um."

Timmy mom knelt down to Jimmy's level, "Can you promise me that my son will be safe?"

Jimmy thought for a minute, "Mrs. Turner, I can promise that I'll do everything I can to make sure he's safe."

Mrs. Turner also thought for a minute, and then nodded, "Ok, have fun."

"Really?" Timmy asked, "I can go?"

"Yes, Timmy. But be careful!"

"Ok, I will mom."

Timmy started to board the TARDIS.

"Timmy," Mrs. Turner said, hugging Timmy, "I'll miss you."

"Mom, I'll be back in ten seconds," Timmy got on the TARDIS, "Bye mom," he closed the door.

The TARDIS dematerialized, and Jimmy and Timmy took off for their next adventure. Mrs. Turner looked at her watch. Ten seconds later, the TARDIS hadn't returned…

**Next Time…**

In 19th century Retroville, the dead don't seem to want to stay dead.


	6. Fright Night

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

(Author's note: Just in case anyone was unclear on the structure of this story, every chapter is a DIFFERENT ADVENTURE/STORY! That is all.)

Mr. Bell walked down the hall to Mr. Hanson's office and placed some papers on his desk.

"Here are those reports, sir."

"Ah, thank you, Mr. Bell," Mr. Hanson looked over the documents and nodded in approval, "Good, it looks like this new project will go quite nicely."

Mr. Bell returned to his office, and was surprised to see someone sitting in his chair. It was very late and he and Mr. Hanson should have been the only ones working at this hour.

"Excuse me," he said. The person sitting in the chair was facing away from Mr. Bell, "What are you doing in my office?"

Mr. Bell turned the chair around to reveal the identity of the person sitting in it. Mr. Bell was shocked to see that whoever this person was, he had been dead for at least a few months.

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed, and returned to Mr. Hanson's office.

"Mr. Bell, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Sir, it seems that some cruel prankster has place a…a dead body in my office."

Mr. Hanson looked sickened, "What _is_ this world coming to? Oh well, just leave it for now. I'll have the cleaning service take care of it in the morning."

Mr. Bell went back to his office to get his briefcase. But when he returned, the dead body was gone.

"Hmm, how odd," he thought, "Who would go to the trouble of bringing a corpse in here, only to remove it five minutes later?"

Mr. Bell tried to put this strange and disgusting incident behind him, and went about his business of getting his briefcase. When he turned to leave his office for the night, he once again saw the dead body, this time standing in front of him. Mr. Bell looked shocked.

"What in the world? What sort of joke is this?"

The corpse, or should I say zombie, moaned and walked slowly toward Mr. Bell.

"Alright, I get it, very funny!"

The zombie continued its slow pace toward Mr. Bell.

"The joke's over! You can take off that costume now, whoever you are."

Mr. Bell realized that the zombie wasn't going to stop and tried to run. But by then it was too late, the zombie had him cornered.

"No! Stop! Help! Help me! AHHHHH!"

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Through Time and Space**

**Fright Night** by** Digger3000**

The next morning, the TARDIS materialized behind the building where Mr. Bell was killed.

"Well, here we are," Jimmy said.

"Cool…where are we?"

"We're back in Retroville, my home town," Jimmy said, and he looked at the TARDIS chronometer, "Oh, and it's 1889."

"What are we doing in your home town in the 1800's?" Timmy asked as he and Jimmy walked out of the TARDIS.

"I don't know, this is where the TARDIS wanted to go."

"What do you mean it's where the TARDIS wanted to go?"

"Well, you see, the TARDIS is" Jimmy was interrupted mid-sentence by some commotion going on in front of the building. Jimmy and Timmy ran to see what was happening.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jimmy asked.

The whole area was flooded with reporters. One of them responded, "Some poor man was murdered last night. The police won't tell us anything else."

"Maybe they'll tell me. Come on, Timmy."

"Where are we going?" Timmy asked.

"To see who got murdered."

"But there's tape that says 'Do Not Cross.'"

"So?"

"So I was thinking maybe we can't, you know, cross."

Jimmy showed Timmy his psychic paper, "I have this, remember?"

"Oh, right. You think of everything, don't you?"

Jimmy smiled, "Yeah, I do. Come on, let's get in there."

Jimmy and Timmy crossed the police tape and entered the building.

"Excuse me," Jimmy said to the crowd of police officers in Mr. Bell's office, "Can anyone tell me what happened here?"

"Hey, what are you doing in here, kid?" One of the officers asked.

Jimmy showed his psychic paper that currently read 'Police Captain' to the officer, "You making fun of my height?"

The officer looked embarrassed, "Oh, no sir. I just thought you were"

"Listen to me! I may be four foot nine, but I've taken people down who were twice your height!"

"I've seen him do it, man!" Timmy chimed in.

"So I suggest you point me in the direction of whoever's in charge of this crime scene."

"Yes sir. Right away sir."

The officer left to find the person in charge.

"That was kind of fun," Timmy said.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to impersonate a police officer."

A few minutes later, another officer came out of Mr. Bell's office.

"Ah, finally," Jimmy said, "You mind telling me what happened here?"

"Yes, of course, sir. It seems that one Mr. Richard Bell was murdered in his office around midnight last night."

"Who else was in the building?"

"Only his partner, Mr. Samuel Hanson. He's the owner of Hanson Properties. He was about to secure a huge deal that would allow him to open up the towns largest drug store. It just doesn't make any sense, who would want to kill Richard?"

"Obviously someone who doesn't want that drug store to open," Jimmy said.

"Ah, well that makes sense…no, wait, no it doesn't. Why would the opening of a drug store drive someone to murder?"

"That's what we need to find out. Were there any other clue?"

"Well…there was one other incident last night."

"Really? And when were you planning on telling me?"

"Sorry, sir."

"Never mind, just tell me what it was."

"There's a…a body missing from the Magic Kitten Graveyard."

"Ok, well how is some grave robber connected to this murder? …I'm sorry, did you say 'Magic Kitten Graveyard?'"

"That's what the owner decided to call it."

"Hmm, well let's go talk to the owner."

The officer and 'captain' Jimmy went to the Magic Kitten Graveyard to talk to Tom Lindbergh, the owner.

"So, Mr. Lindbergh," Jimmy said, "I understand that one of your graves was robbed last night. Did you happen to see who did it?"

"No, I didn't see a thing," he replied.

"Do you know who might have wanted to do this?"

"Absolutely not. I don't know anything about anything, so you might as well stop wasting time on me. There's a murdered out there."

Jimmy nodded, "Ok Mr. Lindbergh. But if we have any more questions, we'll be back."

"That's fine with me."

Jimmy, Timmy, and the officer returned to the Hanson Properties building and continued searching for clues to Mr. Bell's murder. At around eight o'clock that night, the police finally decided to give up.

"Captain, I think we should just declare this an unsolved murder. There are absolutely no clues, no evidence."

"No," Jimmy said, "I'm not giving up. I still think the graveyard owner is somehow connected."

"How? There's no evidence linking him to the crime."

"What about the missing body?"

"What do you think he did? Dug up a dead body, somehow brought it back to life, and sent it to kill Richard Bell? Sir, we're investigators, not fiction writers."

"Hey," Timmy said, "Don't be so sure it's not true. I've seen weirder stuff than zombies."

"Ok, let's just assume that your little resurrection theory is true. What proof do you have?"

Mr. Hanson finally spoke up, "Um…I might know something. The night Mr. Bell was killed, he told me he found a dead body in his office."

"So?" The officer asked, "That just proves some sick man dug up a body and put it in his office. That doesn't mean it came to life and killed him."

"You got a better explanation?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, I do. Some sick man dug up a body, put it in Mr. Bell's office, and then killed him. See? That's a very simple story with no zombies."

It had been raining for the last few hours, and it suddenly picked up and turned into a large thunder storm. The window in Mr. Bell's office was cracked, and the wind blew in and blew out the candles in the room.

"Great," the officer said, "Now we have an unsolved mystery and we can't see."

Suddenly, a loud pounding was heard coming from the other side of the building.

"What was that?" Timmy asked, startled.

"I think it's another dead body."

"That's ridiculous," the officer said, "There is no such thing as zombies!"

"You really want to take that chance?" Jimmy asked. The officer did not respond, "Alright, listen up people. There's something coming and it wants to do to us what it did to Mr. Bell. Now, if you want to live, follow me down the hall to Mr. Hanson's office!"

The entire party, consisting of Jimmy, Timmy, Mr. Hanson, and various police officers, left Mr. Bell's office. As they stumbled in the dark toward Mr. Hanson's office, the pounding got louder…and the moaning started.

"Still don't believe in zombies?" Timmy asked.

"Seriously," the officer said, "What makes you think it's a zombie? How do you know it's not just some crazy guy?"

Timmy thought about the question for a second, and he responded, "If Jimmy says it's a zombie, it's a zombie."

They finally reached Mr. Hanson's office and started stacking chairs against the door. The storm outside was getting stronger and stronger. Everyone got behind Mr. Hanson's desk, just incase there really was a zombie.

"Hey Jimmy?" Timmy asked, "If that thing out there is a zombie, how do we stop it?"

"Well, according to some books I've read, the only way to kill a zombie is to…shoot it in the head…"

The pounding and the moaning was getting progressively louder. Some of the police officers started freaking out. The leader of the group stood up.

"Hey! What is wrong with you people?" he yelled, "We are not little children afraid of monsters under our beds! We are officers of the law," the officer held up his gun and showed it to the room, "And we can handle whatever is out there."

Suddenly, the door started to shake as whatever was out there started pounding on it. The officers became even more freaked out, but the leader stood and pointed his gun at the door. Suddenly, something struck the door with incredible force, and it was flung open. A sudden lightning strike lit up the cold, dead, rotting corpse that was standing at the door. The officer who was pointing a gun at the door shrieked like a little girl and hid under the desk. The zombie attacked the closest person to it…Timmy.

"Timmy! Get down!" Jimmy dove and pushed Timmy out of the way of the zombie.

Timmy was lying on the ground, looking up at Jimmy, "Wow, you saved my life!"

"Yeah," Jimmy replied, "Now can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"RUN!"

Jimmy and Timmy scrambled to their feet and ran past the zombie and out of Mr. Hanson's office.

"Hey! Don't leave me in here!" the police officer yelled.

The zombie got confused and couldn't decide who to attack, Jimmy and Timmy or the police officers. It finally decided on Jimmy and Timmy.

"Hurry, Jimmy! Open the door!" Timmy screamed frantically.

"I can't! It's locked! There's no possible way of opening it!"

"Um…what about that?" Timmy asked, pointing to the sonic screwdriver in Jimmy's pocket.

"…Oh yeah! I forgot about that."

Before Jimmy had time to take the screwdriver out of his pocket, the zombie was already closing in on them. When they saw the zombie coming, Jimmy and Timmy huddled together in the corner.

"Well," Timmy said, shivering, "It's been nice knowing you Jimmy. Looks like this is the end!"

"Not if I can help it!" Jimmy said, and he stood up and faced the zombie, "Hey! If you want him, you'll have to go through me!" Jimmy then turned to Timmy, "Um, you might want to run now."

"Oh, right." Timmy said, and he ran down the hall away from the zombie, "Jimmy! Get out of there!"

Jimmy was too frozen to move. Then, the skeptical police officer came out of nowhere.

"Yes, get out of here, Jimmy. I'll handle this. This is something I have to do."

Jimmy ran and joined Timmy.

"Hey! Look at me!" yelled the officer, and the zombie turned around, "I don't know if you're really a zombie."

The zombie started walking toward the officer.

"And I don't care."

The zombie got even closer to the officer.

"Because zombie or not…"

By now, the zombie was just inches away from the officer.

"You're going down!"

The officer pulled out his gun and screamed at the top of his lungs as he shot the zombie five times in the head. The zombie fell to the ground, and the officer dropped his gun, shocked at what he had just done. Jimmy went to the officer.

"Hey, it's ok. He was already dead…"

The next morning, Jimmy and Timmy accompanied the officer to Mr. Lindbergh's office. They threw the dead body on his desk.

"I believe this belongs to you," the officer said.

"Um…I can explain?" he replied, nervously.

"Ok fine, you got five seconds."

Mr. Lindbergh proceeded to explain, "Ok, here's what happened. I wanted to stop Hanson Properties from opening up that drug store."

"But why?"

"Because this town has nine drug stores and no school! I wanted to use that land to open an elementary school, but Hanson had more money than me. I was only doing what was best for the children."

"Ok, so how do you explain the zombie?"

"I'll take this one," Jimmy said, "My guess is that he created some sort of galvanization device."

"What's that?"

"It's basically the same thing they did in Frankenstein. If you can electrically stimulate a dead body's muscles, you can essentially bring it back to life."

"But who could have created that kind of technology?"

Jimmy looked at Mr. Lindbergh, "I'm guessing someone with a lot of time on their hands."

"Yeah!" Lindbergh said, "And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!"

"Well Mr. Lindbergh," the officer said, "The good news is that, because of your good intentions, that land will be used to build a brand new school, Lindbergh Elementary."

"Really? Oh, that's great."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, the bad news is that you're under arrest for murder. Take him away, boys."

A team of police officers took Mr. Lindbergh to the police station. But the officer who previously didn't believe in zombies stayed behind to talk to Jimmy.

"Hey, Jimmy? I wanted to thank you for your help in this case…and for helping me conquer my fear of monsters."

"Aw, no problem Mr. um, what was your name again?"

"George, George Fleming. And by the way, you're not really a police captain, are you?"

"Um…no," Jimmy said, nervously.

"That's ok, it'll just be our secret."

"Thanks Mr. Fleming, uh, George."

George Fleming left to join the other officers.

"Wow, that was a pretty crazy night," Timmy said, "And there weren't even any aliens involved."

"Yeah, well not everything weird that happens is caused by aliens."

"Well, at least everything worked out in the end. I mean, except for the fact that they're gonna hang that guy."

Jimmy smiled, "You know, we basically just survived a horror movie last night. Were you scared?"

"Yeah, a little. But not too much, because you were there."

Jimmy put his arms around Timmy, "You know, no matter what happens, I'm always gonna make sure you're safe. I'm promise."

"Thanks Jimmy."

"No problem, Timmy. Well, there's nothing else exciting happening here. Come on, we got another adventure to get to."

"Well what are we waiting for?"

Jimmy and Timmy walked back to the TARDIS together. And if they're next adventure had aliens or zombies or both, they'd get through that together too…

**Next Time…**

It's been called the worst natural disaster in history, and now, Jimmy and Timmy are right in the middle of it…


	7. Katrina 1

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

Timmy watched as Jimmy was setting the TARDIS controls. He knew exactly what he was doing, but Timmy has no idea how they worked.

"So where are we going this time, Jimmy?" he asked.

Jimmy took a short break from setting their destination, "Katrina."

"Katrina? Who's that?"

"It's not a who, it's a hurricane."

"Oh…but isn't that dangerous?"

"Would you want it any other way?"

Timmy smiled, "Hit it!"

Jimmy did indeed hit it, and the TARDIS materialized on a street corner in New Orleans.

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Through Time and Space**

**Katrina **by** Digger3000**

Jimmy and Timmy stepped out onto the dark and empty streets of pre-Katrina New Orleans. The TARDIS had landed around four hours before landfall, putting the current time at 2:00 AM.

Timmy noticed that Jimmy was carrying some complicated and expensive looking equipment.

"Hey Jimmy, what's that stuff?" he asked.

"Just some weather measuring devices."

"Oh, so this is more like a science project than an adventure."

"I just want to get a few temperature and barometric pressure readings."

"Sounds boring."

"Timmy, this may be my only chance to study hurricane Katrina in person. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Wow…still sounds boring."

"Fine, just go find something to do while I set up this wind gauge."

Timmy looked around at the utterly abandoned streets, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know. Go play or something."

Timmy was more than a little annoyed, "Fine. Let's meet back here at the," Timmy looked up at the sign above him, "Magic Kitten bike shop in an hour."

"Sure, have fun."

Timmy rolled his eyes and went off to go 'play.' When he had gotten a few blocks away, he was stopped by a mysterious man…with a shotgun.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Timmy put his hands up and struggled to remember his name, "Uh…uh…T-Timmy Turner."

"What are you doing here?"

"Um, me and my friend came here to study the hurricane."

The man had a look of disbelief, "Right, you came here to 'study' it. Take me to your friend!"

"Why?"

"Uh, kid, do you realize I'm holding a gun?"

Timmy caught the man's drift and led him to Jimmy.

They arrived back at the Magic Kitten bike shop and Timmy said, "Um, Jimmy, I'm back."

Jimmy looked at his watch, "It hasn't been an hour yet. I thought you were still playing."

"Uh…I think I might have to play later," Timmy said nervously.

Jimmy looked up and saw the man with the gun, "Holy Heisenberg! Timmy, get down!"

"Hey freeze! Both of you!" The man yelled.

"Alright, alright," Jimmy said, "Take it easy. Just tell us you want."

"I want you to show me where your station is."

"…What station?"

"_What Station?"_ The man said mockingly, "Don't play dumb! I know the government has secret weather control stations. That's what's causing all these hurricanes!"

"Uh huh, uh huh," Jimmy said, "Could you excuse us for just a moment?"

"Alright, fine."

Jimmy took Timmy behind a nearby building, "Ok, Timmy, I think this guy might be a little bit off his rocker. So let's just play along with him so he doesn't shoot us."

"Yeah, good plan."

Jimmy and Timmy returned to their previous location, in front of the man's gun.

"We're back!" Jimmy said with a nervous smile.

"Look dude," Timmy said, "I'm sure the government has all kinds of weather thingy's around here, but do we look like we're from the government?"

"My name's Frank Bartlett by the way. And no, but the government's tricky! Maybe they're hiring agents who look like ten year olds just to fool people!"

"Frank," Jimmy said, "We're not government agents, but maybe we can help you. Why don't you just take us to where you think this control station is?"

"Ok fine, but don't try anything funny! Come on, I know just where it is."

Frank led Jimmy and Timmy to a stop in the middle of one of the abandoned streets.

"Well, here we are."

"Um…there's nothing here," Timmy said.

"Look down," said Frank. He pointed down to a manhole cover labeled "Magic Kitten Manholes."

"It's just a manhole," Jimmy said.

"Not just any manhole, it's a 'Magic Kitten' manhole. I've checked all the others in the city; this is the only one that says that. I'm certain this is where the weather control station is."

"Ok, well, let's open it up," Jimmy said, pretending to believe Frank.

They removed the manhole cover and started their journey down. On the way down the ladder, Jimmy started working on his 'I told you so' speech. But when they reached the bottom, Jimmy and Timmy were shocked at what they saw. They were in a huge room with dozens of blinking, beeping computers, and a giant computer screen.

"Wow…cool junk!" Timmy said in amazement.

Frank directed Jimmy's attention to a sign that read 'Magic Kitten Weather Control Station', "See? I told you so!"

Jimmy rushed to the control console and began to inspect the equipment, "Whoa!"

"What is it Jimmy?" Timmy asked.

"This computer controls an ion concentration system that can actually change the weather."

"Wow Frank," Timmy said, "There really is a weather control station. Sorry we didn't believe you.

Frank put his gun down, "Oh, that's ok. And I'm sorry I pulled a gun on you guys. It's just…I have a sixteen year old daughter. She's all I have since my wife died, and now every time they announce another hurricane on the news, I'm afraid the winds will pick up and she'll get hit in the head with a flying yield sign."

"I don't blame you for freaking out, Frank." Jimmy said.

"Ok, so how do we shut this place down?" Timmy asked.

"We don't."

"What?"

"We can't change history, Timmy."

"But…but what about Frank's daughter?"

"All we can do is hope she'll be ok. Come on guys, let's get out of here before the government find us."

Jimmy, Timmy, and Frank went back up the ladder. But Frank had second thoughts at climbed back into the station.

"Frank! What are you doing?" Jimmy yelled.

"Saving my daughter!" Frank called from the bottom of the station.

"No, Frank, you can't!"

But it was too late, Frank had already started banging away on the console. But he had no idea what he was doing, and he accidentally intensified the hurricane. Suddenly, it started raining and the water poured into the weather control station.

"Frank! Get out of there before the room floods!"

Frank hesitated for a moment, and finally decided to leave the station. He re-covered the manhole.

"I think I've screwed us all!" he said, "I've got to get back to my daughter!"

Frank ran off, and Timmy started to go after him.

"Timmy, no!" Jimmy yelled, "The winds are really starting to pick up! We have to get back to the TARDIS!"

"But what about Frank?"

"We can't worry about him now. We have to worry about us! Come on!"

Jimmy and Timmy ran back to the TARDIS as the wind got stronger and stronger. They managed to get inside the TARDIS just before the wind got strong enough to be dangerous. Jimmy locked the door, which was strong enough to withstand almost anything.

"Jimmy, I'm worried about Frank."

"I know Timmy, me too. But the important thing is we're safe. Just put it out of your mind. I'll tell you what, you go change out of those wet clothes and we'll watch a movie or something, ok?"

"Ok," Timmy started to leave and go to the TARDIS bedroom.

Jimmy took his TARDIS Key out of his pocket and took it to the door.

"Jimmy? What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy unlocked the door and opened it, "Timmy…I made a decision. I have a chance to save thousands of lives, I have to take it."

Timmy's voice grew more nervous, "W-What are you talking about?"

"I have to go and stop the hurricane."

"Jimmy, no! What about not changing history? Plus it's too dangerous! You're not going out in a hurricane!"

"I have to. I can't just let all those people die."

"Wait, just think about this for a minute!"

"I already have. Timmy, Frank is still out there. I have to make sure he sees his daughter again. I'm sorry, I have to do this."

"No! Jimmy, wait!"

But it was too late. Jimmy exited the TARDIS and locked the door from the outside. He then ran back in the direction of the Magic Kitten weather control station. As he ran through the streets of New Orleans, a gust of wind knocked him over. But he got back up, slipping a few times on the wet concrete, and continued on his mission to the control station.

Meanwhile, Timmy was still inside the TARDIS. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He desperately banged on the door, "Jimmy! Jimmy, let me out! It's too dangerous! Jimmy! JIMMY!"

**To be continued…**


	8. The Five Wheels 2

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

Jimmy took his TARDIS Key out of his pocket and took it to the door.

"Jimmy? What are you doing?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy unlocked the door and opened it, "Timmy…I made a decision. I have a chance to save thousands of lives, I have to take it."

Timmy's voice grew more nervous, "W-What are you talking about?"

"I have to go and stop the hurricane."

"Jimmy, no! What about not changing history? Plus it's too dangerous! You're not going out in a hurricane!"

"I have to. I can't just let all those people die."

"Wait, just think about this for a minute!"

"I already have. Timmy, Frank is still out there. I have to make sure he sees his daughter again. I'm sorry, I have to do this."

"No! Jimmy, wait!"

But it was too late. Jimmy exited the TARDIS and locked the door from the outside. He then ran back in the direction of the Magic Kitten weather control station. As he ran through the streets of New Orleans, a gust of wind knocked him over. But he got back up, slipping a few times on the wet concrete, and continued on his mission to the control station.

Meanwhile, Timmy was still inside the TARDIS. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. He desperately banged on the door, "Jimmy! Jimmy, let me out! It's too dangerous! Jimmy! JIMMY!"

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Through Time and Space**

**The Five Wheels **by** Digger3000**

Jimmy continued running, heading in the direction of the Magic Kitten Weather Control Station. After what seemed like forever, he reached his destination. But Frank was no where in sight, and flood waters were pouring from the street down into the station. Jimmy considered attempting the long journey down the ladder, but realized that, even if he made it, all the controls would be short circuited. He was out of options, and quickly running out of time. The hurricane was getting stronger by the minutes, so Jimmy made the only logical choice: return to Timmy. He once again braved the intense storm, and made his way back to the TARDIS. Jimmy opened the door and locked it behind him. He took a few moments to catch his breath.

"Timmy I…I couldn't find Frank and…and the weather control place was completely under water," Jimmy said, still panting.

Timmy scowled at Jimmy for a few seconds, "Jimmy! How could you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"I can't believe you would do something that dangerous! I can't believe you would do something that stupid!"

"What are you talking about?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy moved aggressively toward Jimmy, "What were you thinking!? You could have been killed!"

Jimmy slowly started to realize what he'd done.

"You could have been killed," Timmy yelled, "and I couldn't have done anything!" Timmy's enraged demeanor quickly changed as he broke down and hugged Jimmy, "I couldn't have done anything! You locked me in here!"

"Oh, Timmy," Jimmy said, "Oh Timmy, I'm so sorry. I…I wasn't even thinking, I just…I just wanted you to be safe. I'm so sorry."

Timmy was crying a little, "It's all right, just…just don't scare me like that again, ok?"

Jimmy kissed Timmy on the cheek, "I won't, I promise."

The emotional tension was broken as Jimmy suddenly smiled. Timmy had a confused expression as he wondered, obviously, why Jimmy was smiling.

"What's that smile for?" Timmy asked.

"Look Timmy," Jimmy said, "I messed up. But I think I know how to make it up to you."

Jimmy walked toward the control panel, and Timmy was still confused. Jimmy opened up a box under to console, and took out a small object. He handed it to Timmy.

"…A Key?" Timmy asked, even more confused.

"A TARDIS key," Jimmy corrected.

"A TARDIS key? …Does this mean"

"Yup," Jimmy said, "I'm going to show you how to use the TARDIS."

Timmy smiled, and he completely forgot what he was angry about just seconds earlier. He hugged Jimmy.

"Wow Jimmy, thanks!" he said, "So does this mean you…trust me with the TARDIS?"

Jimmy laughed a little, "Actually, it means I trust you not to use the TARDIS except in emergencies. But come on, let me show you the mysteries of Time Travel!"

Jimmy moved toward the control panel. Timmy followed and prepared to pay close attention to Jimmy's lesson.

"Ok," Jimmy said, "step one is to put your TARDIS key into this slot here."

Timmy did as he was instructed and put his key into the slot Jimmy was pointing to.

"Good," Jimmy said, "Now, do you want to go into the past or the future?"

"Um…the future!" Timmy replied.

"Ok," Jimmy said as he pointed to two large, round keys on the other side of the console, "To go into the future, use the red key, and use the blue key to go into the past."

Timmy, who was learning quickly, picked up the red key and placed it in the appropriate slot.

"Now, turn the key once to the right," Jimmy said, and Timmy once again did as he was told.

"Ok, now what?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy pointed to five small wheels (about the size of bicycle training wheels) embedded into the control console, "These are the five wheels."

"What are the five wheels?"

"The five wheels control how far back or forward you go in time. Going from right to left, the first one controls minutes. The second controls hours, the third one controls days, and the fourth one controls years. So, if you want to go five minutes into the future, just roll the first wheel forward five times."

"Cool! So, what does the fifth wheel control?"

"The fifth wheel controls time in ten year increments. So if you want to go ten years into the future, you would roll the fifth wheel forward one time. But remember when I had you put that red key in and turn it once?"

"Yeah."

"Well, if you keep turning it right, it changes the fifth wheel so that it controls 100 years, 1000 years, and so on."

"Ah, I see…kind of. So can I try it now?"

"Hold on," Jimmy said, "Let me show you one more thing."

Jimmy hit the control panel with his hands, and it popped open. On the inside of the console was a field of white light.

"Wow, what's that?" Timmy asked.

"That, Timmy, is the heart of the TARDIS."

"The heart of the TARDIS?"

"Yes. This is where the TARDIS gets all of its energy. But that's not all, this ordinary looking ball of light contains billions of neural networking nodes. It's not just a field of energy, it's alive."

"Wow…how'd you make it do that?" Timmy asked.

"I don't remember."

Timmy looked confused, "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"I don't remember a lot about the night I built the TARDIS. I think I had a little too much purple flurp."

"Oh, ok," Timmy said, "So, can I try flying the TARDIS now?"

"Just a minute, the Heart of the TARDIS is looking a little dim. I better recharge it."

Jimmy took control of the console. He put in his key and started rolling the wheels, and manipulating some other controls that he hadn't told Timmy about yet. The TARDIS started to vibrate slowly, as it always did, but then it started to shake more violently. Suddenly, a huge amount of light poured in from the top of the TARDIS and down through the large tube in the center of the room, called the time rotor. Then, just as suddenly as it started, the TARDIS stopped shaking.

"Um…what just happened?" Timmy asked.

"We flew through a black hole. The TARDIS absorbs radiation from the center of black holes in order to recharge."

"Wow…fascinating…CAN I FLY THE TARDIS NOW!?"

"Ok, ok, go ahead! But just remember, never use the TARDIS without my permission unless it's an emergency, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure," Timmy ran excitedly to the control panel. He put in his key and rolled the fourth wheel forward thirty times. But the TARDIS stood still.

"Now what?" Timmy asked.

"Oh, you have to start the engine with the pump."

Jimmy pointed to a device that looked like a bicycle pump. Timmy began pumping the…pump, and the TARDIS started its usual vibrations. The TARDIS landed, and Jimmy and Timmy stepped out onto a sidewalk.

"So, where did you send us, Timmy?"

"Um, I think were in the year 2036."

Jimmy looked around, "Hmm, that's disappointing. I though that there would be flying cars by now. Oh well, as long we're here, want to get something to drink?"

"Ok."

Jimmy and Timmy went to the closest place to them, the Magic Kitten convenience store.

"Hey," Jimmy said to the guy behind the counter, "Can we get two purple flurps?"

The guy laughed, "Kid, what do you think this is? 2006? They stopped making purple flurp like ten years ago. We only have silver flurp."

"Um, ok, we'll take two silver flurps…wait. It's not made with real silver is it?"

"…Maybe…"

He filled Jimmy and Timmy's drink orders, and handed Jimmy the cups. Jimmy turned around to give Timmy his cup.

"Here you go Timmy…Timmy?"

Jimmy looked out the window and saw Timmy running for the TARDIS. Jimmy ran after him, but it was too late. Timmy had already boarded the TARDIS and started up the time rotor.

"NO!" Jimmy yelled as he banged on the door, but the TARDIS had already started to dematerialize. Jimmy could only stand there and watch as the TARDIS, and Timmy disappeared.

Meanwhile, Timmy was flying through the time vortex. He was a little scared considering this was the first time he's piloted the TARDIS alone. After a few seconds, the TARDIS landed and Timmy reached, or rather, returned to his destination, New Orleans. He stepped out of the TARDIS and into the intense storm. He ran back to the Magic Kitten Weather Control Station in search of Frank.

"Frank! Frank!!" He yelled, but Frank didn't answer. The only thing Timmy could hear was the howl of the wind.

Finally, Timmy heard the faint sound of Frank's voice, "Help! I'm over here!"

Timmy followed Frank's voice to a street corner. He had been trying to get home to his daughter when a billboard for the Magic Kitten car care center fell on him. Timmy saw that he was bleeding, and tried to get the billboard off, but he wasn't strong enough. Timmy had no idea what to do.

"Uh, uh, stay here," he said.

"Where am I going to go?" Frank asked sarcastically.

"I'll go get help."

"Kid, don't bother. There's no help to get! We're in the middle of hurricane Katrina!"

"I…I don't know what to do! …If Jimmy were here, he'd know what to do."

Timmy suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see who it was.

"Did someone call for me?" Jimmy asked.

Timmy threw his arms around Jimmy, "Jimmy! You're here!! …Uh, how did you get here?"

"The TARDIS has an emergency protocol that allows me to bring it back to me, just incase someone is stupid enough to take it without my permission."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Come on," Jimmy said, "Let's get this billboard off of Frank."

Jimmy and Timmy lifted the billboard off of Frank's leg.

"I think his leg's broken," Timmy said.

"Don't worry, I can take care of that."

Jimmy touched Frank's leg with the sonic screwdriver. The broken bone fused back together.

"Guys, thank you so much, for everything," Frank said, "I don't know how to repay you."

"Just go home to your daughter," Jimmy said.

"Right!"

Jimmy and Timmy watched as Frank left, then Timmy turned to Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I'm sorry I took the TARDIS without your permission."

Jimmy extended his hand, "Hey, we're even."

Timmy shook his hand, and they hugged.

"Just don't scare me like that again," Jimmy said.

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. Because…I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I love you too, Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled, "Hey, what do you say we get out of here and never come back?"

Timmy smiled back, "Works for me!"

Jimmy and Timmy walked back to the TARDIS, and together they left New Orleans, hopefully for the last time…

**Next Time…**

What would happen if the TARDIS fell into the wrong hands…?


	9. Lost and Found

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

Jimmy and Timmy woke up the next morning. Timmy turned over and smiled at Jimmy, and Jimmy smiled back.

"Hey Timmy," he said, "You ready for another day of adventure?"

"Sure, Jimmy," Timmy said, and Jimmy took a closer look at him, "What is it?"

"Heavy eyelids," he said, "Why don't you go back to sleep?"

"But isn't it time to get up?"

"Timmy, we're on a time machine. You can sleep as long as you want to."

Timmy laid back down and put his arms around Jimmy, "Thanks Jimmy," he yawned, "You're the best."

About and hour later, Timmy woke up again.

"Good morning," Jimmy said, and he got out of bed and started to get dressed, "So where do you feel like going today?"

Timmy got up and opened the drawer next to his side of the bed.

"I was thinking one of the moons of Jupiter," Jimmy said, "I hear Europa is nice this time of year."

"Hey Jimmy?" Timmy said.

"Yeah, Timmy?"

"I think I um…I think I lost my…TARDIS key."

Jimmy just stared at Timmy, and Timmy laughed nervously…

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Through Time and Space**

**Lost and Found** by** Digger3000**

"Jimmy, I'm sorry. Look, I thought I had it, I must have dropped it somewhere, I just…are you mad at me?"

"Timmy, come here," Jimmy said.

"Why? …Are you gonna hit me?"

"What? No, just come here," Jimmy hugged Timmy, "Look, it was an accident."

"I know, but you trusted me."

"I trusted you not to use the TARDIS without my permission. You just lost your key, that's not your fault."

"So you're not mad at me?"

Jimmy hugged Timmy again, "Of course not. However, we do need to find that key. If it falls into the wrong hands, they could gain complete control over the TARDIS. Where was the last place you saw it?"

"Um, I don't know. I think I might have left it at the Magic Kitten Convenience store in 2036."

"Ok, 2036 it is then," Jimmy got up from the bed and went into the control room. Timmy watched as Jimmy rolled the five wheels and punched in the coordinates.

Meanwhile, back at the Magic Kitten convenience store, a man walked through the door. The manager seemed to recognize him.

"Oh, hey John," the manager said.

"Hey Mike. Listen, I think I left my car key in here the other day."

"Oh ok, let me just check the lost and found for you."

Mike, the manager looked through the lost and found and pulled out the first key he found. He handed it to John.

"Thanks man. I'll see you tomorrow."

Literally five seconds after John left, the TARDIS materialized across the street. Jimmy and Timmy walked into the store.

"Hey, I remember you guys," Mike said, "You know, you still owe me for those silver flurps."

"Yeah, we'll write you a check," Jimmy said, "Look, can we just look through your lost and found? I think we may have left a key in here the other day."

Mike put the lost and found box back on the counter, "What is it with the keys today?"

Jimmy rummaged through the box, "Hey, it's not in here?"

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Positive. In fact, the only key in here is one that says 'John's Car Keys.'"

"…Oh, that's not good," Mike said.

"Yeah," Timmy said, "Who puts that on their keys?"

"No, my friend John Titor was just in here looking for his key. I must have given him yours by mistake."

"Oh…oh you're right," Jimmy said, "that's not good. In fact it's…quite bad."

Jimmy turned around and looked at the TARDIS across the street.

"Hey, what is that blue thing over there?" Mike asked.

"Uh, it's a phone booth," Jimmy answered.

Suddenly, the TARDIS started to dematerialize.

"…A disappearing phone booth?"

"Uh…yeah!" Jimmy said nervously, "Come on Timmy!"

Jimmy took Timmy's hand, and they ran outside together!

"Wait!" Mike yelled, "…You still haven't paid for the flurps!"

"Jimmy, what happened?" Timmy asked once they got outside.

"That guy's friend John got his hands on your TARDIS key. He could be anywhere by now."

"Yeah," Timmy said, "Or any when…"

Meanwhile, the TARDIS materialized in the living room of thirty-eight year old John Titor. Obviously confused, he opened the door and stepped into the vast interior.

"Whoa…what is this place?"

He went to the center of the room and played with the control panel until he finally managed to fire up the TARDIS engine. The door automatically shut, and the room started shaking, to Mr. Titor's surprise. When it finally stopped, John opened the door and stepped out onto a sidewalk.

"Uh…this doesn't look like my living room…"

John stumbled down the street and approached the first person he saw, "Excuse me, where am I?"

The guy looked confused, "Um, you're on a sidewalk, dude."

John got a glimpse of the man's newspaper, which read "May 13, 2132."

"Is it the year 2132?" John asked.

"Last time I checked," the man replied, still confused.

John looked at the TARDIS, and then back at the man, "Interesting…"

Meanwhile, back at the Magic Kitten Convenience Store.

"So, how exactly did that guy get his hands on the TARDIS?" Timmy asked, "He wouldn't have known it was a time machine."

"No," Jimmy said, "But he could have accidentally activated the emergency protocol. If you tap on the TARDIS key three times, the TARDIS automatically pilots itself to wherever you are."

"Cool. How'd you make it do that?"

"I don't remember. Now…hold on a second. John Titor? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Uh, maybe because he's the guy that just stole the TARDIS?"

"No, I've heard it somewhere else. John Titor…John Titor…oh! I've got it!"

"Yeah? So who is?"

"In 2000, a guy named John Titor started posting on the internet. He claimed he was a time traveler from the year 2036. Most people thought it was just a hoax, but I guess it was true."

"Ok, so why don't you just use the emergency protocol on your key?"

"Good idea Timmy. There's no telling what kind of damage he could have already done…"

Meanwhile, back on the TARDIS, John was finally figuring out the controls. He piloted the TARDIS to a certain day in the past, got out, and watched the news. Then he got back in the TARDIS, traveled to the previous day, and played the lottery. Later, he returned to the TARDIS and counted his winnings.

"Man, this is awesome! I could do this all day, and I think I will! Wait, when did I start talking to myself? Ah who cares? I'm rich!"

John continued to contemplate his newfound power, and how he could exploit it for money and power. Just then, an inevitable thought occurred to him.

"You know," he said to himself, "Time machines don't just appear out of nowhere. Someone's probably looking for this thing, and they're probably trying to get it back. I'll just have to make sure they don't succeed…"

Meanwhile, Jimmy and Timmy went into a dark alley so they wouldn't be seen making a phone booth appear out of nowhere. Jimmy tapped on his TARDIS key three times, and the TARDIS began to materialize in front of him. Jimmy and Timmy went inside. All the lights had been turned off, and the TARDIS had an eerie feel to it.

"Hello?" Jimmy called, "John Titor? Anyone here?"

"I don't see him anywhere," Timmy said.

"Hmm, maybe he wasn't on board when I activated the emergency protocol."

Suddenly, John Titor came out of the shadows…carrying a bat…

"Jimmy! Behind you!" Timmy yelled.

"Huh?" Jimmy managed to utter before John beat him over the head.

"Jimmy!" Timmy screamed as John turned his attention to him.

John hit Timmy with the bat, and he fell to the ground. But he still wasn't unconscious, so John struck him again.

When they woke up, Jimmy and Timmy were tied up in a dark room.

"Huh?" Jimmy muttered, "Where are we?"

"You're in my basement," John said.

"You must be John Titor."

"Yes, and you must be the punk who built the time machine."

"Yeah, and I want to back!"

John chuckled, "Yeah, I thought you might want it back, hence the beating. Sorry kid, but there's no way you and your buck-toothed buddy are getting your hands on my little toy. I'm already a billionaire, and I'm not stopping now! So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a cup of coffee, and then I'll get back to the future!"

John left, and Jimmy turned to Timmy.

"Well Timmy, looks like we're doomed."

"Not quite. Check this out."

Timmy managed to untie himself and he took something out of his back pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup, it's my TARDIS key. John dropped it when he was beating me and I picked it up before he knocked me out."

"Timmy, have I mentioned that I love you?"

"A couple times."

"Cool. Now, let's focus on taking John down."

"Wait, I have an idea."

John came back downstairs, carrying his coffee, and noticed that Timmy has untied himself.

"Ah, I see you've gotten free of my rope. Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I'll be gone soon anyway."

John stepped on board the TARDIS and "politely" waved goodbye to Jimmy and Timmy. Timmy stood up and pulled out his key.

"Not so fast Titor!"

John turned around, "Oh? Are you going to stop me, beaver boy?"

"Actually yes. Because I know something you don't know. Something that someone very smart told me," Timmy looked at Jimmy, "And that's that the TARDIS is alive, and it's not…a…toy!"

Timmy tapped the TARDIS key three times, and the TARDIS began to dematerialize, but the door didn't automatically close.

"Huh?" John asked, "What's going on?"

As the TARDIS started to enter the vacuum of the Time Vortex, the air rushed out of the open door. John was pushed closer and closer to the door as the TARDIS lost pressure. Within seconds, John was on the outside of the TARDIS, hanging on to the door.

"No! Help! This isn't what was supposed to happen!!!"

Finally, John couldn't fight the rush of air, and he flew out into the Time Vortex. He was crushed by the intense energy of the Time Vortex, and he exploded in a flash of energy.

A few seconds later, the TARDIS rematerialized in Titor's basement.

Jimmy was speechless for a few seconds, "Timmy! You're a genius!"

Timmy laughed as he untied Jimmy, "Thanks."

"No really, that was amazing!"

"Aw, thanks Jimmy. It was nothing really. I just had to stop that jerk from stealing your TARDIS."

Jimmy stood up and took Timmy's hand, "Our TARDIS."

They smiled at each other and hugged. Then they boarded their TARDIS and took off for their next adventure.

**Next Time…**

Don't miss part one of the shocking season finale of Through Time and Space!

(This is the final episode to be aired on To continue reading, go to my homepage.)


	10. Sleeping Jimmy

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of a forest on some unknown planet. Jimmy stepped out the TARDIS door and Timmy followed.

"So where are we?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? Well what year is it?"

"I don't know."

"Well is there anything you do know?"

"Nope. Sometimes I like to let the TARDIS take us wherever it feels like taking us."

"I still don't understand how the TARDIS can just decide to go somewhere."

"I told you, it's alive."

"I know, but how is it alive? I mean it's just a machine."

"Well, my dog, Goddard, is a machine, and I consider him alive."

"I guess, but it still doesn't make any sense."

"Look, it doesn't make any sense to me either. Let's just focus on checking this planet out ok? You go look that way and I'll look over here."

Jimmy and Timmy split up looking for signs on intelligent life. So far they had detected no signs of any technology. Jimmy scanned a tree with the sonic screwdriver, "Looks like there's plenty of plants here but that's it. Find anything Timmy?"

"Nope, pretty much the same thing over here."

A few seconds later, Timmy heard a gasp and a loud crash. He ran to Jimmy's last known location. He found Jimmy lying motionless on the ground. He couldn't wake him up.

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Cindy Vortex**

**Through Time and Space**

**Sleeping Jimmy **by** Digger3000**

Before his adventures with Jimmy, Timmy might have panicked. But Timmy remained surprisingly calm, even though he had no idea what to do. He dragged Jimmy back to the TARDIS. He put him on the bed where, hopefully, he would at least be comfortable. Then he went to the control console. Remembering what Jimmy had taught him, he set the date for July 20, 2006 and the coordinates for Retroville. When the TARDIS arrived back in Retroville, Timmy ran for the one person he knew could help, Cindy.

"Cindy! I need your help! We were on this planet and Jimmy just fell down and"

"Timmy, calm down. Just tell me what happened."

Timmy took a deep breath and sat down, "Ok, Jimmy and I went to this planet and he was scanning some plants and all of a sudden he just passed out. I tried to wake him up but I couldn't."

"Alright, I'll call 911, and you go make sure he's ok," Cindy said, and Timmy started to leave, "Don't leave him until the ambulance gets here."

"…I won't," Timmy ran back across the street to Jimmy's room. He wasn't even sure if Jimmy was still alive or why he'd passed out.

Within minutes, the ambulance arrived and took Jimmy to Magic Kitten hospital. Timmy and Cindy rode along on the ambulance. When they got to the hospital, the doctors examined him and took him into a room where they hooked him up to all kinds of machines. Timmy and Cindy weren't allowed in for the first thirty minutes. When they were finally let in, Timmy was starting to freak out.

"What's going on? What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" Timmy asked frantically.

The doctors asked Timmy to sit down and take a deep breath. They explained, "When we bought your friend in, his heart rate was 54 BPM. Now it's down to 50, we normally like it to be between 60 and 90."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means for some reason his heart is very weak, and his brain isn't getting enough oxygen which caused him to lose consciousness."

"Is he going to be ok?"

"We hope so, we're doing everything we can for him, but we don't know what caused this. Is there anything you can tell us about why this might have happened?"

"I don't know. One minute he was fine and the next he was on the ground."

"Ok, well we'll try to save him. But if his heart rate continues to go down he could go into a coma and…he might not make it."

Timmy's heart sank. Cindy put her hand on his shoulder, "Come on, let's go wait in the waiting room," They went and sat down in the waiting room, "Timmy, is there anything else you can remember about what happened?"

"No," Timmy said, "Nothing. It was just like every other day. Jimmy was just scanning these weird plants and he just passed out."

"Did you say weird plants?"

"Well, yeah, do you think the plants have something to do with this?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"But then why didn't the plants have any effect on me?"

"I don't know, but we have to tell the doctors to look for toxic spores or something."

Timmy and Cindy rushed back into the hospital room. "Timmy remembered something about what happened," Cindy told one of the doctors, "Check his system for toxins, maybe plant toxins."

"Ok, I'll order some blood tests," the doctor said, "But uh, we did find something else."

"What is it?" Timmy demanded.

"There's a…a strange marking on his chest. I don't know if it means anything, but it's right over his heart. And it looks like…it looks like it's burned into his skin."

Timmy approached Jimmy's bed. He took one look at the marking on Jimmy's chest and ran out of the hospital room. Cindy ran after him.

"Timmy, what's wrong? What was it?" She asked.

"Cindy, the marking on Jimmy's chest…it's the TARDIS!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I know what the TARDIS looks like!"

"Alright! You don't have to yell at me!"

"…I'm sorry Cindy. I'm just really worried about Jimmy."

"I know," Cindy said, hugging Timmy, "I am too."

"Cindy, I just know the TARDIS is involved in this somehow."

Timmy ran back to Jimmy's back yard where he had parked the TARDIS, and Cindy followed him. Timmy desperately searched the TARDIS for some idea of what to do, but the control panel had hundreds of other gizmos and gadgets that Jimmy hadn't explained to him. After about thirty minutes, Timmy was talking to the TARDIS.

"Alright, TARDIS, Jimmy said you were alive, so tell me how to save Jimmy. Why can't I figure out what's wrong!" Timmy banged his hands against the console.

"Timmy, calm down," Cindy said, putting her hand on Timmy's shoulder, "This isn't your fault."

"I know but…Jimmy said he'd do anything for me. He said he'd do anything to make sure I'm safe, and now he's going to die and there's nothing I can do about it!"

Timmy banged his hands on the console again, this time harder. He hit it so hard that the middle panel popped open, revealing the energy field previously referred to by Jimmy as 'The Heart of the TARDIS.' But the once brilliant light was now dull and dim. Timmy stared at it for a minute, and then he must have had the equivalent of Jimmy's brain blast.

"Cindy…I think I figured it out!"

"What? What is that?"

"Jimmy called it the Heart of the TARDIS. Normally it's really bright but sometimes it loses energy. It's like running out of gas."

"What does that have to do with Jimmy?"

"Well don't you see? The Heart of the TARDIS is weak, and Jimmy's heart is weak. It's like, it's like they're connected somehow. Remember? Jimmy had a marking that looked like the TARDIS over his heart."

"You think Jimmy's dying because TARDIS ran out of gas? …Ok, so how do we fix it?"

"Jimmy said the only way to recharge the TARDIS is by flying it directly through a black hole."

"But…but black holes are dangerous. You're not flying this box through a black hole. The gravity will crush you!"

"No it won't, the TARDIS is completely indestructible."

"Completely?"

"Almost completely."

"No, no way, I'm not letting you do something that dangerous."

"Cindy, I have to. Jimmy could die."

"Yeah, but so could you."

"I'm not just going to sit in a waiting room while Jimmy dies. I would do anything to save him."

"But Timmy"

"Look, Jimmy's shown me so many things. He's shown me planets and spaceships and things I couldn't even imagine. And he showed me something else too…love. I love him Cindy, I have to save him. And I know you'd do anything to save him too."

Cindy looked down at the floor.

"You can stay if you want," Timmy said, "But in about five minutes this thing is gonna be in the middle of a black hole."

Cindy started to leave the TARDIS. She stopped and turned to Timmy, "Be careful, ok?"

Timmy nodded. Cindy rushed back to the hospital to check on Jimmy, and Timmy ran to the control panel and started rolling wheels and pushing buttons. Jimmy had taught him how to get back to Retroville, but Timmy had no idea how to get to a black hole.

Remembering the TARDIS was alive, Timmy said, "Come on! Stupid TARDIS! How do you work? How do I get to a black hole? Go to a black hole!"

Timmy looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, and the energy from inside the control panel poured into his eyes. When he had absorbed all the energy, Timmy closed his eyes and imagined a black hole, and the time rotor began to move up and down. Without operating any of the TARDIS control panel, Timmy had managed to fly the TARDIS to the nearest black hole.

Timmy looked at the main viewing screen, "I did it! I did it, I'm at the black hole! …Now what?"

As the TARDIS drew closer the black hole, it began to shake more violently. Timmy held on tight to the control panel. The TARDIS reached the center of the black hole, and Timmy watched as the Hawking Radiation flooded in through the central tube. The heart of the TARDIS got brighter and brighter, and Timmy knew he was successful in recharging the TARDIS. _Now to get back home,_ he thought, and he set the time and place for July 20, 2006 and Retroville. The TARDIS materialized directly behind the Magic Kitten hospital. Though he has recharged the TARDIS, Timmy ran to Jimmy's hospital room, fearing he may have been too late.

"How is he? Is he ok?" Timmy asked frantically.

A doctor checked Jimmy's heart rate monitor, "I'm sorry…his heart rate is at 40 BPM and falling. It doesn't look like he's going to make it."

Timmy looked down at the ground, devastated. He was sure that would work, but Jimmy's condition only got worse. He went to Jimmy's bed and held his hand. "Jimmy," he said, "I…I don't know if you can hear me but if you can I just wanted to tell you that," Timmy choked and his eyes started to tear up, "that I…I love you."

By now, Timmy was full on crying. But suddenly, the beeping on Jimmy's heart rate monitor started to speed up.

"Hey," said one of the doctors, "hey, his heart rate's going up!"

Timmy turned around, "What?"

"It's up to 55, 60, 65 BPM!"

Jimmy suddenly gasped and sat up in his hospital bed. Timmy turned back around and stared at Jimmy, "Jimmy! You're alive!" He threw his arms around Jimmy.

"What's going on? What happened?" Jimmy asked, still confused.

"You don't remember? You passed out and I put you on the tar…I mean an ambulance. I put you on an ambulance."

"Wow," Jimmy's doctor said, "this recovery is incredible," he checked all of Jimmy's vitals, "If I didn't know any better I'd say there was never anything wrong with you," The doctor checked Jimmy's chest, "Even that scar over your heart is gone."

"Great," Jimmy said, "So can I get out of here now?"

The doctors discharged Jimmy, but not before submitting his case to "Untold Stories of the E.R." Jimmy and Timmy went to the TARDIS, which was still parked behind the hospital.

"So Timmy," Jimmy said, "now that there aren't any doctors hovering over us, what really happened?"

"Well, we were on this planet and you just passed out. I brought you back here and Cindy called 911. The doctors couldn't figure out what was wrong with you, but they did find this marking on your chest that looked like the TARDIS. I went back to the TARDIS and saw that the heart was weak, so I went to a black hole to recharge it," Timmy hugged Jimmy, "Oh Jimmy, I was so scared I would lose you!"

"Hey don't worry about me. I'm completely indestructible."

"Completely?"

"Almost completely."

"I was just so scared because I didn't know what to do."

"Yeah, but you figured it out. You did exactly what I would have done, I'm really proud of you. Plus you saved my life, I owe you one."

Timmy smiled, "Yeah, and I owe you like thirty thousand," They both laughed, "I love you Jimmy."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"There's just one thing I don't understand," Timmy said, "Why did you pass out when the TARDIS lost energy?"

"Because I looked into the Heart of the TARDIS, and the TARDIS looked into me. Now we're connected. Like I said, it's alive. I feel what the TARDIS feels," Jimmy lifted Timmy's shirt to reveal he now had the same TARDIS shaped scar on his chest, "And now you're connected too. Don't worry, the scar will fade away."

"But the TARDIS has run out of energy before and you never passed out."

"Hmm…you're right."

Jimmy boarded the TARDIS, and Timmy followed. Jimmy started looking through the TARDIS computer logs.

"Timmy," he said, "look at this. According to the logs, the TARDIS lost over 90 of its energy in the span of five minutes."

"What could cause the TARDIS to lose power that fast?"

"I don't know, but something on that planet just sucked all the energy right out of the TARDIS. That's why I passed out, my heart couldn't handle the rapid energy loss."

Jimmy went to the control panel and started turning the wheels and punching in coordinates.

"Jimmy, what are you doing?" Timmy asked.

"We're going back to the planet."

"You mean…the planet that almost killed you?"

"Yup," Jimmy said as he started pumping the engine, "Hold on, Timmy!"

**To be continued…**

(To continue reading TTAS, keep checking the fanfiction section at my homepage.)


	11. Stuck in Time

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

The TARDIS rematerialized on the planet that almost killed Jimmy the last time he visited it. Jimmy exited the TARDIS, and Timmy was right behind him.

"Jimmy, don't you think it would be a good idea to maybe not return to the planet that sucked the life out of you?"

"Don't worry, I put of a shield around the TARDIS to prevent anything from sucking the energy out of it."

Jimmy did a general scan of the area with the sonic screwdriver, "Well this is interesting."

"What is it?"

"There's no sign of intelligent life anywhere on this planet."

"Yeah, so?"

"The only thing that could have sucked the power out of the TARDIS is some kind of energy beacon. And if there's an energy beacon on this planet, it would have been built by some kind of intelligent life."

"You mean someone purposely tried to kill you?"

"Someone…or something."

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Through Time and Space**

**Stuck in Time** by** Digger3000**

"Jimmy, let's just get out of here. If there's someone in this planet that wants to kill you, shouldn't we just leave?"

"Jimmy Neutron doesn't run. Someone's absorbing all the energy that gets anywhere near this planet and I want to know who…and why."

Realizing that arguing with Jimmy would be pointless, Timmy gave in, "Alright. Well, why don't we just ask them?"

"Who?"

Timmy pointed to a small town about a hundred yards away, "Them."

"But that's impossible," Jimmy said, "There is no intelligent life on this planet. I checked!"

"Then how do you explain them."

Jimmy and Timmy approached the town of humanoid aliens. Jimmy randomly picked a building and went inside. He started questioning the first person he saw.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a few questions?"

The man stared at Jimmy for a second, "Uh, sure, I guess."

"I'm sorry to bother you," Jimmy said, "It's just that I didn't detect any intelligent life on this planet."

"Excuse me?"

"It just seems like a society as developed as yours should have discovered electricity by now. Where are your light bulbs, your TV's, your cars?"

"Oh, those. Well we used to have those things."

"But…you don't anymore?" Jimmy asked, confused.

"It was the weirdest thing. About twenty years ago everything that ran on electricity just…stopped working."

"Stopped working? But how…oh," Jimmy had an ah-ha moment, "The energy beacon."

"What? Energy bacon?"

"Uh, thank you sir. That's all I needed."

Jimmy left the building. Timmy asked, "What is it? What did he say?"

"He said the energy beacon has been here for twenty years."

"So?"

"So, if you were an evil villain and you'd been absorbing power for twenty years, what would you have?"

"Um…a lot of power?"

"Right. And if you had a lot of power, what would you do with it?"

"Um…bad things?"

"Exactly," Jimmy said, walking back to the TARDIS.

"Ok, so what are we going to do?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy was frantically operating the TARDIS controls, "Well first, we're going to track down the energy beacon. Then we're going to find the person running it, stop them from running it, and give these people their electricity back!"

The TARDIS locked on to the signal of the energy beacon and Jimmy started up the engine. The TARDIS then rematerialized in an underground cave a few hundred miles from its original location. Jimmy and Timmy again exited the TARDIS.

"So this is where the energy beacon is," Jimmy said.

"Who do you think is controlling it?"

"I don't know. It's probably no one I know."

Jimmy and Timmy soon became aware that they were not alone. On the other side of the cave they noticed an old man, probably around ninety. He sat in an electric wheel chair with a voice synthesizer similar to that of Stephen Hawking. Jimmy took one look at the man and immediately knew who it was.

"Professor Calamitous, I presume."

The professor typed a message into his talking computer, "Very good, Neutron. And I suppose you've figured out my evil plan too."

Jimmy walking toward the elderly professor, "Most of it. Except what are you doing here? How did you get onto this planet?"

"You should know…you put me here."

"…What?"

"Twenty years ago I decided to finish you off once and for all. But my plan backfired, of course, and you imprisoned me on this planet. But I was able to build an energy beacon, and soon I'll have enough energy stored in my reservoir to escape and have my revenge on you!" Calamitous wheeled himself to the TARDIS, "But you didn't have this beautiful machine with you. You were fourteen when you put me here so I'm assuming this is what? A time machine? Wow, Neutron, I'm very impressed."

"Your energy beacon stole all the electricity from this planet. And on top of that, it almost killed me! You won't get away with this Calamitous!"

"And why not? You can't stop me."

"Oh yeah? Watch me?" Jimmy said as he boarded the TARDIS.

"I'm afraid you can't leave," Calamitous said.

Jimmy got off the TARDIS, walked over to the professor, and got two inches away from his face, "What are you gonna do? Run over me?"

Jimmy took Timmy's hand and got back onto the TARDIS. He set the coordinates to one hundred feet above the current location, just to get out of that cave. He activated the engine and the time rotor moved up and down. It stopped after a few seconds, and Jimmy left the TARDIS. He quickly realized, however, that he was still in the cave.

"As I was saying," Calamitous said, "You can't leave. You see, I scanned your time machine and discovered that it needs to generate a wormhole to enter the time vortex. Luckily I just happen to have my handy dandy wormhole refractor. Terribly sorry, Neutron, but I'm afraid you're…stuck in time!"

Speechless, Jimmy returned to the TARDIS.

"Oh and just so you know," Calamitous said, "If my vocal cords worked, I'd be laughing manically right now. I forgot to put a maniacal laughter button on my computer. You know how I can never finish things."

Jimmy closed the TARDIS door.

"What happened, Jimmy?"

"It's Calamitous, he's trapped us in here," Jimmy went and sat down, "I was thinking about something he said.

"What?"

"He said that I was sixteen when I trapped him here…and that I didn't have the TARDIS."

"Come on Jimmy, just because he said that doesn't mean it's true."

"I know, I guess I just thought it would last forever. I never thought about what would happen if it ended, if I couldn't travel with you anymore. And now we might not even get out of this cave alive."

"Isn't there anything you can do?"

Jimmy got up and went to the control panel, "Calamitous' wormhole refractor makes it impossible for the TARDIS to enter the time vortex. The only way we could escape is if the TARDIS had a refraction field disruptor."

"Well can't you just, you know, whip one up?"

"No, all my equipment is in my lab. And even if I could get there I wouldn't have time to build one…unless," Jimmy had a huge brain blast, "That's it! That's it!"

"What's it? What's it?"

Jimmy took out his sonic screwdriver and opened the TARDIS console to reveal the Heart of the TARDIS, "If I take all the energy from the sonic screwdriver and put it in the TARDIS, it might be just enough energy to overcome the refractor for ten minutes!"

"Is that enough time to build a disruptor thingy?"

"No."

"Then what good is it."

"Just trust me, Timmy."

After giving the TARDIS and energy boost, Jimmy started up the engine and took the TARDIS to his lab…a few weeks earlier. Jimmy and Timmy got off the TARDIS.

"So where are we?" Timmy asked.

"In my lab, a few weeks ago. This is the night I built the TARDIS."

Future Jimmy and Timmy approached past Jimmy, who was sitting in his chair in front of his computer screen.

"Excuse me," Future Jimmy said.

Past Jimmy turned around and saw himself standing in front of him, "Wow, I must have come back in time to give myself a message…either that or you're that evil clone!"

"No, no, you were right the first time."

"Then what's he doing with you?" Past Jimmy pointed to Timmy.

"Oh, he and I are friends now."

"Really? I become friends with Timmy in the future?"

"Yeah, tomorrow actually, right after you build the TARDIS."

"TARDIS? What's a TARDIS?"

"You mean you haven't built the TARDIS yet?"

"No, what is it?"

Future Jimmy took past Jimmy's and showed him around the TARDIS.

"Wow," past Jimmy said, "This thing is incredible!"

"Yeah it is, isn't it," future Jimmy said, "And I need you to build one exactly like it by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? I don't know if I can do that."

"Sure you can, I have faith in us. Oh and by the way, can you put a refraction field disruptor on it? It's really important."

"You got it future self!"

Past Jimmy got to work building the TARDIS with a new field disruptor attachment. Meanwhile, future Jimmy took Timmy into the next room.

"Timmy, this is incredible!" he said.

"What is?"

"Don't you see what's going on here? I only built the TARDIS because I went back in time and told myself to."

"So?"

"So that means I never actually had the idea to build the TARDIS. I've created a lot of inventions over the years, but I can't take credit for this one…the TARDIS created itself!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, except it goes against every know law of physics."

"Well…maybe there are some laws of physics that you don't know about."

Jimmy smiled. He knew he was a genius, but Timmy made him think in ways he's never thought of before. Timmy smiled too, but then suddenly he looked depressed and went and sat down.

"What's wrong, Timmy?" Jimmy said as he sat down next to Timmy.

"I was just thinking about something. It's nothing."

"Hey, you can talk to me about it."

"I was just thinking…if the only reason you built the TARDIS was because you went back in time and told yourself to, what if that's the reason you wanted to hang out with me? What if the only reason you fell in love with me was because you went back in time and told yourself to?"

"Is that really what you think Timmy?"

"I don't know, I was just wondering."

"Look Timmy, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I've kind of…I've kind of always been attracted to you."

"What?"

"Yeah. Timmy, I fell in love with you a long time ago. I just didn't tell you because it seemed so weird and I never thought you'd feel the same way. Plus we were so busy fighting over Cindy."

"Really Jimmy?"

"Of course, Timmy. I may have given myself the idea to hang out with you but…I've always loved you."

"Jimmy, I've always loved you too!"

Timmy hugged Jimmy and they kissed.

"Look Timmy, here's what's going to happen. My past self in there is going to build the TARDIS. Then we're going back to that cave and defeating Calamitous. And after that we're going to start traveling again. You, me, and the TARDIS, just like always."

Timmy smiled and put his arms around Jimmy, "You're the best, Jimmy."

Just then, Jimmy's past self came into the room, "Ok, I'm done building the TARDIS."

"Wow," Future Jimmy said, "Already? You built a time machine in eight minutes?"

"Yup, I just have to put the field disruptor in."

Future Jimmy went and inspected the newly built TARDIS to make sure past Jimmy had built it correctly, "Everything looks good," future Jimmy said.

"Great! So are you going to show me how to work this thing?"

Future Jimmy looked at his watch, "Well I would but we only have about a minute left. Although, this should explain everything," Future Jimmy opened the TARDIS console and past Jimmy looked into the Heart of the TARDIS. When the energy field left past Jimmy's head, he instantly knew how to use the TARDIS, but his memory of the last ten minutes had been erased.

"Huh, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I guess that explains why I don't remember building the TARDIS," future Jimmy said to Timmy. Then he turned back to past Jimmy, "Oh don't mind us, we were just leaving. Now hurry up, you have to go hang out with Timmy."

"Hang out with Timmy?"

"Just trust me."

Future Jimmy left past Jimmy's TARDIS. Past Jimmy then flew his TARDIS to Timmy's dimension, and from there they would go to Roswell.

"Well Timmy, we'd better get back to our TARDIS. We don't want to be outside when we get sucked back through the time vortex."

"So, your past self is going to hang out with me right now?"

"Yup."

Timmy smiled, "I'm glad you gave yourself the idea."

Jimmy put his arm around Timmy, "Me too. Now come on, we've got to get back on the TARDIS."

Jimmy and Timmy boarded the TARDIS just in time. Seconds later, it was sucked back through the time vortex and returned to the underground cave.

"I see you were able to escape my refractor for ten minutes," Calamitous said, "I hope it was worth it."

"Oh it was," Jimmy said, "Because I've got a refraction field disruptor now."

"What?"

"Oh yes. So if you'll excuse me, Timmy and I are getting out of here."

"Fine! But remember this, I will escape! And I will have my revenge!"

Jimmy turned around, "Professor, do you remember where you are? You're sitting on top of an energy reservoir that's been storing electricity for twenty years. One spark could cause it to blow," Jimmy reached down and touched the cave floor with the sonic screwdriver, "Have fun!"

Jimmy got back onto the TARDIS. Professor Calamitous yelled, "Neutron! Neutron!"

The TARDIS dematerialized and Calamitous again yelled, "NEUTRON!"

The TARDIS flew away from the planet as the underground cave exploded.

"So is he gone Jimmy?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, that's the last we'll see of him. And since the energy beacon blew up, the planet will get its electricity back. So, you ready for the next adventure?"

"Absolutely!"

Jimmy piloted the TARDIS to their next destination. It materialized in an alley behind a building and Jimmy and Timmy walked out.

"So, where are we? What's the date?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy looked at his watch, "Um, August 9th, 2009."

"What happens on August 9th, 2009?"

"I don't know, probably nothing exciting."

As they walked out onto the sidewalk they saw dozens of people running around and screaming in terror. One of them ran up to Jimmy and grabbed him "What are you doing on the street?"

Jimmy looked confused, "Um nothing, why? Should I not be on the street?"

"Of course not! What are you kidding me? It's the orange day! THE ORANGE DAY!"

The man continued running and flailing his arms. Jimmy and Timmy looked at each other, completely confused…

**Through Time and Space will return next season in "The Orange Day."**


	12. The Orange Day

(I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Doctor Who, but I do know Keith Alcorn!)

Jimmy piloted the TARDIS to their next destination. It materialized in an alley behind a building and Jimmy and Timmy walked out.

"So, where are we? What's the date?" Timmy asked.

Jimmy looked at his watch, "Um, August 9th, 2009."

"What happens on August 9th, 2009?"

"I don't know, probably nothing exciting."

As they walked out onto the sidewalk they saw dozens of people running around and screaming in terror. One of them ran up to Jimmy and grabbed him, "What are you doing on the street!?"

Jimmy looked confused, "Um nothing, why? Should I not be on the street?"

"Of course not! What are you kidding me? It's the orange day! THE ORANGE DAY!!!"

The man continued running and flailing his arms. Jimmy and Timmy looked at each other, completely confused…

**Jimmy Neutron**

**Timmy Turner**

**Through Time and Space**

**The Orange Day** by** Digger3000**

Jimmy and Timmy stuck out like a sore thumb as the only two people on the street who weren't running around like complete madmen. Of course, the only question on their minds was, "What's the Orange Day?"

When they reached the end of the street, Jimmy and Timmy saw a giant TV screen on the building opposite them. On the screen, there was a news reporter who seemed to be on the verge of panicking.

"Yes, you heard me correctly," the reported said, "The reports are in. Today is, in fact, the Orange Day. All citizens are strongly urged to remain indoors until midnight tonight. You've been warned!"

"I don't understand," Timmy said, "What the heck's the Orange Day?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said, "But whatever it is, it's big."

Jimmy and Timmy discreetly ducked into the nearest building. There was one person behind a desk in the lobby of the building. He was frantically packing his things in light of the recent news report.

"Hey," the man yelled, "You kids shouldn't be here! Don't you know it's the Orange Day?"

"Yeah, I heard," Jimmy said, "But I have no idea what that is."

The man looked confused, "What? You don't know what the Orange Day is? Where have you been?"

"Well, um," Jimmy said nervously, "We're from…out of town. Now will you just tell us what the Orange Day is?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes we do," Timmy said, "I want to know why everyone's running around and screaming!"

The man gave in, "Alright, alright…I'll take you to her."

"Her?" Jimmy asked.

"Come on," the man said, "We have to hurry!"

Jimmy, Timmy, and the panicking man ran outside the building and got into the man's car.

"I hope you know how dangerous this is," the man said, "I really shouldn't be on the street!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Jimmy said, "Now, who are you taking us to see?"

"Her name is Gatita Magique," the man responded, "She's…a little eccentric."

"And why are we going to see her?" Timmy asked.

"Well," the man said, "I better explain when we get there."

The man drove downtown until he reached a building with a sign that read "Offices of Gatita Magique." Everyone got out of the car and went inside.

"Can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"We're here to see Gatita Magique," the man replied.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid that's impossible. Are you aware that today is the Orange Day?"

"Yes, I know," the man said, "But these kids here don't know what the Orange Day is. I thought it would be better if she explained it to them.

The receptionist looked at Jimmy and Timmy for a second, and then she picked up the phone.

"Lindsay," the receptionist said to the woman on the other end of the phone, "I need Gatita to come to the lobby, immediately."

The receptionist hung up the phone, "Ok, she'll be down momentarily."

"That's great," Jimmy said, "Now will someone please explain to me who she is?"

"Alright," the man said, "I'll tell you. Gatita Magique is…well she's sort of…our town's keeper. She protects us and guides us. You see, Gatita can…see things, things that no one else can see."

"I don't understand," Jimmy said.

Just then, an ostentatiously dressed woman entered the room. "Hello Jimmy," she said.

"Kid, this is Gatita Magique," the man said, "…She's a psychic."

Jimmy just stood there for a second, speechless.

"That's impossible," Jimmy said, "Psychics don't exist."

"Then why don't you let her give you a reading?"

The woman knelt down in front of Jimmy and stared into his eyes.  
"…I see…great things in your future," she said, "Great…and terrible things."

Jimmy was unimpressed.

"But I also see something else," she said, "Yes…it seems you've been touched as well. Touched by the Magic Kitten…"

Jimmy looked confused, "Touched by the Magic Kitten? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You will," Gatita said, "You will. I know because…I've been touched too."

"Alright, alright," Jimmy said, frustrated, "Why don't you just tell me what's going on here?"

"Oh right," she said, "You want to know about the Orange Day."

"Yes, please."

"Ok, I'll tell you," She said, "Here's the thing. In addition to my regular psychic readings, I also get a color reading for each day. These colors represent the general path that the day will take. For example, a yellow day will be happy, while a red day will be stressful."

"What about the Orange Day?" Jimmy asked.

Gatita looked down at the ground, "Orange is absolutely the worst color. It represents extreme tragedy and loss. The good news is, orange days are very rare. Unfortunately, today is one."

"So do you understand now?" The man asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jimmy replied, "I understand everything now. I understand that this Gatita person is a glorified scam artist! I mean, how much do you pay her for her 'protection?'"

"It's just a nominal fee."

"I knew it," Jimmy said, "She is ripping you off! Don't you see she's making all this up? And you fell for it. Come on, there's no such thing as an 'Orange Day.' That's the stupidest thing I've ever"

Before Jimmy could finish his sentence, the entire building began to vibrate slightly.

"What is that?" Timmy asked, "An Earthquake?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jimmy said, "If it is an Earthquake, it's just a small one."

"No, wait," Gatita said, "My office is Earthquake proof. Whatever that shaking is, it's much worse outside."

Everyone ran outside Gatita's office building and started looking around.

"Well," Timmy said, "Is it an Earthquake."

Jimmy looked up at the sky with a terrified expression, "Timmy…I wish it was _only_ an Earthquake."

Everyone looked up at the sky as it was rapidly changing from blue to bright orange. Suddenly, panicked screams came from all over the city.

"THE ORANGE DAY! IT'S HAPPENING!"

"…Jimmy?" Timmy asked, "What is it?"

"It's a CME."

"What's a CME?"

"A Coronal Mass Ejection. Essentially, it's when part of the Sun breaks off and flies toward Earth."

"So what's going to happen?" Timmy asked.

Before Jimmy could even open his mouth, a gigantic explosion was heard coming from the sky as the CME collided with the atmosphere. Every single window in the entire city exploded from the shock. The magnetic properties of the CME knocked out the power for miles around, and traffic lights and street signs went out. Thousands of people lost control of their cars and crashed into each other. They all got out and started running around and screaming about the Orange Day.

"…That," Jimmy said in response to Timmy's question.

"Whoa!" Timmy yelled out of nowhere, "Look at that!"

Everyone's attention shifted to a different object in the sky. It was an airplane, but it was traveling much faster than it should have been.

"What's wrong with that plane?" Timmy asked.

"The electromagnetic pulse of the CME knocked out it's power," Jimmy replied, "It's going to crash!"

Everyone turned at looked at Gatita.

"Well," Jimmy said, "You're the psychic. What do we do?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan," she said, "…And my plan is to get the heck out of here!"

Gatita turned and started to run back inside her office building, but Jimmy stopped her.

"Wait!" He yelled, "We can't just stand here and do nothing. That plane can only stay in the air for a few more minutes. Come with me, if we hurry, we can make it."

Jimmy and Timmy started running down the sidewalk.

"What are you going to do?" Gatita asked, "It's a plane!"

"Just trust me!" Jimmy yelled.

Every followed Jimmy as ran as fast as he could down the sidewalk. He finally reached the building behind which he parked the TARDIS. He unlocked the door and told everyone to get inside.

"What in the world are you doing?" Gatita asked, confused.

Jimmy responded, "I'm saving the passengers on that plane…"

Everyone got inside the TARDIS and Jimmy locked the door. He hurried to the control panel and piloted the TARDIS into the fuselage on the plane. When the TARDIS landed inside the plane, everyone stepped out into an extremely hostile environment. The windows on the plane had been shattered and air was rushing out of the plane. Panicked passengers sat clinging onto their seats with oxygen masks over their faces.

"Hey!" Jimmy yelled, partially drowned out by the rushing air, "You're all going to be fine, but you have to listen to me!"

"What are you going to do?" Asked a frightened passenger.

"Alright, listen," Jimmy said, "I need all of you to get inside this big blue box behind me!"

"How will that help?"

"Just trust me," Jimmy yelled, "Trust me or die!"

Faced with this decision, all the passengers filed onto the TARDIS. Within seconds, almost all the passengers were on board the TARDIS. But soon, the plane began to feel the stress of free-fall, and a crack started to develop around the middle of the plane. The remaining passengers were reluctant to cross the line separating them and the TARDIS.

"Come on!" Jimmy yelled, "Hurry! You have to get in!"

All but one of the remaining passengers got inside the TARDIS. One woman was still afraid. The crack started to widen.

"You have to get on the TARDIS NOW," Jimmy yelled, "There's no time!"

"I'm scared," the woman said, "What if the plane breaks?"

"If you don't get in here now, you're dead anyway. You have to get in here NOW!"

"I can't!" She cried.

The plane came closer and closer to breaking apart, as well as closer and closer to crashing into the ground. There was now a considerable gap between the front and back half of the plane, but they were still partially connected.

"Take my hand!" Jimmy yelled, "YOU HAVE TO JUMP!"

The woman finally let go of her fear and took Jimmy's hand. The instant she set foot on the TARDIS, the front half of the plane broke off and fell to the ground. Jimmy slammed the door of the TARDIS and ran to the control console. The TARDIS dematerialized off of what was left of the plane. Only two seconds later, the back half of the plane slammed into the ground…

The TARDIS rematerialized back on the street, and all the passengers stepped off. Before leaving the TARDIS, the woman who was afraid to step over the crack turned to Jimmy.

"I don't know who you are, or what this thing is," She said, "…But thank you."

The only thing Jimmy could say was, "…You're welcome."

Before leaving the TARDIS, Jimmy also stopped to talk to Gatita Magique.

"Hey," he said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. I guess you really are psychic."

"Oh, that's alright Jimmy," Gatita replied, "You know, you're a real hero. Of course, we both already knew that."

"Thanks, Gatita. Hey, you could come with us if you want."

"No, thank you, Jimmy," Gatita said, "My place is here. This town needs me, just as the world needs you."

Gatita started to leave, but Jimmy stopped her.

"Hey," he said, "If you really are psychic, then tell me this. What did you mean when you said I was 'touched by the Magic Kitten'?"

"Jimmy, I can't tell you that. It's important that you find out on your own," Gatita said. She looked at Timmy and then back at Jimmy, "Important for both of you."

"Ok," Jimmy said, "I'll take your word for it."

"Thanks you, Jimmy," Gatita said, "Thank you for everything you've done…and for everything you will do. Good bye…for now."

Gatita exited the TARDIS, once again leaving Jimmy and Timmy alone.

"Wow," Timmy said, "Pretty intense adventure."

"Yeah, I know. That was pretty crazy. But I'm glad I had it with you."

"Me too. So, where do you want to go now?"

"I don't know," Jimmy said, "I think I should probably just go home and rest for a while."

"Ok, good idea," Timmy said, "Hey, what were you talking to that psychic girl about?"

"I don't know, Timmy," Jimmy said as he started up the TARDIS and piloted it back home, "But I think we'll find out soon…"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
